Comment j'ai séduis mon prof
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive est un élève amoureux de son professeur de francais ,Sebastian Michaelis. Son ami Alois est amoureux de Claude,le professeur de japonais. Ensemble,ils se donnent 1 an pour arriver à leur fin,séduire leurs profs. Vont t-il réussir et quels obstacles vont se mettre devant eux? Au programme dans cette fanfiction du Ciel/Seb Alois/claude et Elisabeth en amie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: J'ai 18 ans et je vis avec mon anicen prof.

Je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive,j'ai 18 ans et je suis à fac et j'ai un baito(job étudiant) à temps suis en couple avec mon ancien professeur de francais,Sebastian Michaelis depuis 2 ans.

A l'époque, cela n'a pas été facile pour le convaincre de sortir avec moi,vus que je n'avais que 15 ans et c'était mon professeur de 30 ans.

Maintenant nous vivons ensemble avec son chat(prénommé Kuro).

(Kuro= noir en japonais et c'est aussi le nom de mon chat ).

Pour être franc,je n'ai jamais aimé trop les chats,mais je l'aime lui donc j'ai appris à faire des concessions. Il dit toujours que les chats noirs sont les plus mystérieux et beaux que les autres je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux chats,donc ils se ressemblent tous.

 **Plus tard dans l'après-midi:**

Je recois Alois,un ami d'enfance et on était au lycée ensemble.

La porte sonne,je vais ouvrir.

-Salut,Ciel,ca va comme tu veux?

Alois rentre chez moi et on se pose sur le canapé.

-Ca va et toi?Comment va claude?

-Ca va,Claude aussi,il est en formation en ce moment,il me manque tant,je ne suis jamais resté aussi longtemps sans coucher avec quelqu'un.

-Ah vous vous rattrapez quand il reviendra,d'ailleurs il revient quand?

-Il revient dans 3 jours.

(Claude est prof de japonais dans l'histoire et ils ne vivent pas ensemble).

-Envoyez vous des sextos ou faites le sur skype.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas comme en vrai,et Sebastian?

-Toujours dans son nouveau lycée,les élèves l'apprécient mais il ne s'étale pas sur sa vie privée,il faut voir comment cela a tourné pour nous dans notre ancien lycée.

-Oui je me rapelle,votre relation avait fait scandale et tout le monde l'a poussé vers la sortie alors que cela ne gênait que les profs et le me souviens encore du jour ou on lui a demander de choisir entre toi et son poste et l'encouragement des élèves pour votre relation.

-Ah c'est déjà si loin,tout ca.

Après avoir passé un bon moment de l'après-midi à discuter,Alois est parti.

 **Plus tard dans la soirée:**

Je m'appele Sebastian Michaelis,jai 32 ans et je suis en couple avec mon ancien élève de 18 ans,il est assez jeune avons une différence de 14 ans.

Je suis prof de francais dans un lycée et je suis trilingue(francais,japonais et anglais).

Je suis né en France et je suis venus vivre au Japon.J'ai aussi un peu vécu en Angleterre.

Au début,cela ne m'a pas paru évident,jamais je n'aurai imaginé faire mon coming out devant toute une école et quitter mon poste pour un homme plus jeune.

Maintenant nous sommes heureux,mais il a vraiment quelque chose contre mon chat même si il fait tous les efforts du monde pour le cacher.

J'ai toujours adoré les chats,ce sont les plus fidèles compagnons et le mien est noir.

Je trouve que ces chats sont les plus mystérieux du monde et dégage quelque chose de particulier par rapport aux autres couleurs.

Je rentre de mon boulot(dans un nouveau lycée ou personne ne connait mon orientation sexuelle,l'expérience m'a apprise à cacher ce détail).

Je suis gay mais tout le monde n'est pas au courant et j'ai bien quelque collègues féminines qui me tournent autour mais je les rejette gentiment.

-Tadaima(je suis rentré),Ciel.

-Okaeri(bienvenue),Sebastian.

-Tu as encore été embêté par une collègue?

-Non pas aujourd'hui et toi qu'as tu fais toi?

-Rien de bien intéressant,Alois est venu.

-Ah,toujours à fond sur Claude?

-Il se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir coucher avec lui,il est en formation.

-Quand on est jeune,on est plein d'énergie et on pense que beaucoup coucher c'est bien,mais il y a plein de couples qui s'arrêtent avec le temps,alors il vaut mieux faire moins et mieux.

Quand il parle comme cela,cela prouve sa sagesse et son expérience.

Il est vrai qu'il y a plus de vécu que moi,c'est mon premier copain,j'ai tout appris avec lui.

-C'est bien aussi d'être jeune,on pense moins,on réfléchit moins avant d'agir mais des fois à défaut des conséquences.

Je le coupe en l'embrassant.

-Je suis jeune j'agis,dis je en souriant.

-L'avantage est de mon côté niveau expérience,dit t-il en me poussant sur le canapé.

-En effet.

Nous sommes parti pour un bon moment.

C'est comme cela depuis que je suis avec,j'improvise,il agit.

Une bon équilibre dans le couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : 3 ans en arrière.

Je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive, j'ai 15 ans et je suis au lycée.

J'ai des amis mais spécialement un meilleur ami, Alois, il est amoureux de Claude Faustus notre professeur de japonais.

Moi j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour Sebastian Michaelis, notre professeur de francais.

Ah, il y a aussi Elisabeth, qui ne s'intéresse à personne, elle est asexuelle.

Je suis tombé amoureux de ce prof dès le début de l'année, il est arrivé dans la salle de cours et je n'ai vus que lui, je ne savais rien de lui pourtant.

Depuis, je le fixe pendant tout le cours, j'essaie de suivre ce qu'il dit mais le francais et moi, cela fait deux. Je m'applique spécialement dans cette matière juste pour lui.

Il me déconcentre tellement que je ne peux rien suivre, du coup j'ai une faible moyenne en francais.

 **Du point de vue de Sebastian (une journée de cours classique) :**

Je suis professeur de francais dans un lycée japonais, j'ai plusieurs classes dont deux seconde.

Dans cette classe, il y a un élève qui me fixe toujours bizarrement pendant tout mon cours, il a de très mauvaises notes en plus.

Mon collègue, Claude a aussi une élève de ce genre qui lui fait des clins d'œil pendant son cours, il a des très bonnes notes, lui au contraire mais il se demande pourquoi Alois agit comme cela.

Pour ma part, je préfère un élève qui dort pendant mon cours.

Aucun de nous deux n'osent discuter avec les élèves en question tant qu'ils ne font rien de mal.

Mais aujourd'hui oui, nous allons découvrir chacun de notre côté pourquoi ils agissent comme tel.

 **Du point de vue de Ciel :**

Aujourd'hui encore, je ne suivrais rien, je suis concentré sur le prof, ses cheveux bruns qui vont à merveille, ses yeux rouges assorti à son teint pâle et son air sérieux.

Il est habillé classe aujourd'hui, une chemise blanche, une veste noire et un pantalon noir.

Il regarde dans ma direction, fixons-le.

 **Après le cours :**

Le cours venait de se terminer, Sebastian appela Ciel.

-Ciel viens me voir, nous devons discuter, dit Sebastian.

Ciel était content.

-Un moment seul avec le professeur, pensa Ciel en souriant.

Tous les élèves s'en allèrent ils se retrouva seul avec Sebastian.

-Bien Ciel, je serai direct, tu as de très mauvaises notes dans mon cours et tu me sembles déconcentré. Pour finir tu me fixes à chaque cours, as-tu un problème avec moi ou mon cours ?

Ciel répondit naturellement.

-C'est simple, si je suis déconcentré c'est à cause de vous sensei et si j'ai de mauvaises notes c'est parce que le francais c'est une langue compliquée.

Sebastian se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

-Peux- tu m'expliquer en quoi ma présence te déconcentre ?

-Ben votre charme il prend toute la pièce et vous êtes si beau, votre accent quand vous parlez japonais, je vous aime monsieur, avoua Ciel.

Sebastian fut stupéfait de sa réponse.

Au même moment dans ma classe de Claude Faustus, Alois se trouvait lui aussi seul avec son professeur.

-Alois peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais des clins d'œil pendant mon cours ? demanda Claude.

-Parce que j'essaie d'attirer votre attention et que vous êtes trop sexy sensei, répondit Alois.

Claude semblait étonné.

Ainsi tous les deux s'étaient déclarés, quelles seront les réactions des professeurs à leur propos ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Tout effort mérite une récompense.

Ciel et Alois venaient de se déclarer à leurs professeurs.

Ils attendaient maintenant leur réponse.

Ciel était dans la salle de classe avec Sebastian.

-Bien, merci d'avoir répondu, tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

Ciel fut décu de sa réaction, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et son prof y semblait insensible.

Il partit décu.

Alois au même moment devant Claude.

-Sexy ? Tu trouves vraiment ? Merci tu peux t'en aller.

Alois était content, son professeur l'avait complimenté.

Il partit heureux.

Plus tard vers la pause de midi, Alois et Ciel discutait de ce qui s'était passé.

-Il m'a mis un vent, j'en suis sûr, dit Ciel.

-Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas été très expressif, peut- être parce qu'il est étranger, répondit Alois.

-Etranger ou pas, il n'a pas l'air de m'aimer, se lamenta Ciel.

-Moi il m'a remercié, dit Alois content.

Au même moment Claude et Sebastian discutaient dans la salle des professeurs.

-Il t'a vraiment dit cela ? Cet Alois, il est très direct décidément. Moi j'ai eu le droit à une déclaration plus romantique, dit Sebastian.

-Et vus ce que tu lui as répondus, il va penser que ce n'est pas réciproque, moi au moins je l'ai encouragé, répondit Claude.

-Et si on leur promettait un rendez- vous en échange de travail dans nos matières ? proposa Sebastian.

-Bonne idée, cela motivera Ciel pour ma matière qu'il semble détesté et pour Alois demandons lui une rédaction en francais sur toutes ses motivations pour sortir avec moi, dit Claude.

Les deux professeurs semblaient décider à faire galères leur deux élèves et ils ne cachaient pas leur amusement de la situation.

Une voix appela.

« Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy sont priés de venir en salle des professeurs. »

-Tiens on nous appelle, allons- y, dit Ciel.

Ils allèrent en salle de professeur, Ciel frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit Claude.

-Bien si on vous a fait venir, c'est pour vous proposer quelque chose, Alois je sais que tu es doué en francais, je veux que tu me fasses une rédaction sur pourquoi tu veux sortir avec moi et toutes tes motivations envers moi, si tu réussis je t'inviterai chez moi, demanda Claude.

-Ciel tu es mauvais en francais, je te demande d'étudier avec Alois et d'obtenir la moyenne minimum au prochain contrôle, si tu réussis tu auras droit à un rendez- vous avec moi, dit Sebastian.

Ciel se dit que cela allait être compliqué mais pour un rendez- vous avec son prof il allait tout donner.

Alois se dit que cela allait être assez simple.

Alois et Ciel gagneraient ils ce défi ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Quand on veut, on peut tout obtenir.

Alois et Ciel avaient pris au sérieux le défi demandé par leurs professeurs.

Ils étaient autant décidés l'un que l'autre à obtenir leur rendez-vous.

Ciel avait travaillé durement avec Alois sur le francais et comptait bien obtenir plus que la moyenne au prochain contrôle.

Alois avait fini sa rédaction sur le thème imposé par Claude.

Le résultat était à sa hauteur.

 **« Pourquoi je veux sortir avec vous et qu'est -ce que j'aime chez vous par Alois Trancy »**

J'aime beaucoup de choses de vous, déjà votre physique.

Vous êtes sexy, jeune et vous vous habillez de manière avantageuse pour votre corps.

J'aime vos lunettes qui mettent en valeur votre visage et qui vous donnent un côté sérieux mais pas trop.

Vos cours sont toujours intéressants et vous passez de manière si sensuelle devant mon bureau.

Vous semblez laisser un parfum derrière vous mais si subtil.

Je ne veux pas que sortir avec vous, je vous veux tout court, je veux votre corps et votre cœur.

Je vous veux maintenant, dans le futur et à jamais.

Le jour du contrôle de francais arriva, il portait sur les conjugaisons du passé, pas le plus simple mais Ciel y arriva, le travail avait payé.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sebastian avait demandé à Ciel de rester après le cours.

-Tu as réussi, bravo, tu es donc capable d'avoir de bonnes notes en faisant des efforts, tes parents te laissent sortir le soir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui ? Pourquoi ? Ils ne posent pas trop de questions si je dis que je dors chez Alois, répondit Ciel.

-Bien prévoyons cela samedi soir, tu as des préférences en matière de nourriture ? dit Sebastian.

-Non pas spécialement, j'aime tout, répondit Ciel.

-Bien prévois une tenue un peu plus classe que d'habitude et évite l'uniforme scolaire, on se ferait vite remarquer, dit Sebastian.

Au même moment Alois parlait avec Claude.

-J'avais demandé une rédaction, là c'est assez court tout de même, s'exclama Claude.

-Si vous voulez du concret, je peux vous montrer mon amour physiquement, dit Alois en se rapprochant de Claude.

Claude le stoppa net.

-Nous sommes dans une école, je ne sais pas ou tu te crois mais ce genre de chose cela se fait dans le privé, en fait samedi soir cela te va pour venir chez moi et tes parents, ils posent beaucoup de questions quand tu sors ? demanda Claude.

-Non, ils bossent tout le temps et posent peu de questions, répondit Alois.

-Bien alors donnes-moi ton numéro de téléphone pour que je t 'envois mon adresse et gardes cet uniforme pour venir, demanda Claude.

Alois donna son numéro à Claude et parti.

Claude pensa qu'il pourrait enfin faire ce qu'il voulait depuis un moment avec son élève.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous en tête à tête (Ciel Sebastian).

On était samedi, Ciel cherchait une tenue pour voir Sebastian plus tard dans la soirée quand Alois l'appela.

-Ciel, comment ca va ? J'ai hâte ce soit je vais enfin conclure avec Claude je suis sûr qu'il est super au lit, dit Alois.

-Tu crois qu'il va coucher avec toi si facilement ? Moi je cherche ma tenue pour ce soir mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre, dit Ciel.

-Oui il m'a invité chez lui, il aurait proposé un endroit public sinon, j'ai prévu de quoi au cas ou ? répondit Alois.

-Tu es prévoyant c'est bien, je vais te laisser je dois trouver de quoi m'habiller et racontes moi demain, dit Ciel.

Ciel raccrocha et se décida finalement pour un jean, des baskets et un tee shirt avec une veste.

Il était devant le restaurant choisi par Sebastian, un restaurant chic, loin des fast food ou ils allaient avec Alois et Elisabeth.

Ciel attendait Sebastian mais il ne le vit pas derrière. Sebastian voulait le surprendre et posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

-Jeune homme, que faites- vous la seul, c'est risqué la nuit, un inconnu pourrait vous faire du mal, plaisanta Sebastian.

Ciel se retourna.

-Si c'est vous, je serai une victime consentante, souri Ciel.

Sebastian se dit qu'il était bien mignon son élève.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et commencèrent à discuter.

-Commandes ce que tu veux, tu dois être surpris, entre jeune vous allez surement plus dans les fast food ou ce genre d'endroit, dit Sebastian.

-C'est vrai que je ne suis jamais venu ici, il y a beaucoup de gens plus vieux, remarqua Ciel.

-Je sais que mon collègue a donné un rendez-vous chez lui, mais je ne suis pas de ce genre et Claude a un but depuis un moment, je vais te confier un truc ton ami il l'a en vus depuis un moment déjà mais son statut de prof l'empêcher d'agir, avoua Sebastian.

-Et vous que pensez- vous de moi, et que prévoyez- vous de faire avec moi ? demanda Ciel.

-Si tu penses que j'ai les mêmes intentions que Claude, tu te trompes. Tu es mon élève et ce n'est pas vraiment moral. Mais je dois avouer que tu es plutôt attirant et jeune, ce qui me fait penser que si j'accédais à ta demande d'engager une relation sérieuse avec toi, tu partiras pour quelqu'un de plus jeune que moi au bout d'un moment, dit Sebastian.

-Vous n'êtes pas vieux et si vous m'accordez de rester avec vous, je ne vous quitterai jamais, répondit Ciel.

-J'ai 30 ans et tu as 15 ans, tu pourrais sortir avec quelqu'un de ton âge, dit Sebastian.

-C'est vous que je veux, sensei, je vous aime, acceptez de sortir avec moi et vous ne le regrettez pas, dit Ciel.

-Cela demande réflexion, dit Sebastian.

Ils dinèrent puis à la sortie du restaurant, Sebastian demanda à Ciel de le suivre dans le parc le plus proche.

Ciel se demanda pourquoi me le suivit.

-Voilà nous sommes seul, rapproches-toi de moi et fermes les yeux, demanda Sebastian.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian ne répondit pas il l'embrassa, Ciel ouvra les yeux et vit le regard de son professeur bien moins sérieux que d'habitude. Il semblait passionné.

-Désolé c'était ton premier je suppose, j'espère ne pas t'avoir surpris, dit Sebastian.

-Non, c'était merveilleux, recommencez s'il vous plait, dit Ciel.

Sebastian recommenca au plus grand plaisir de Ciel.

-Monsieur c'est votre réponse ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui j'accepte mais n'attends pas plus que cela avant la fin de ton diplôme et je reste ton professeur alors je compte sur toi pour t'améliorer dans ma matière et tu auras le droit à des bonus, dit Sebastian.

-Quel genre de bonus ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu verras si tu as de bonnes notes, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel et son professeur Sebastian étaient officiellement en couple.

Qu'en sera-t-il du côté d'Alois et de Claude ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Rendez-vous en tête à tête (Claude et Alois).

Alois se rendait à l'adresse ou habitait Claude son professeur.

Il sonna à l'interphone et Claude lui ouvrit la porte.

-Bonsoir Alois, bienvenu chez moi, entre, dit Claude.

Alois entra et s'apercu que Claude vivait dans un grand appartement et bien décoré.

-C'est drôlement grand chez vous, vous vivez tout seul ? demanda Alois.

-Oui comme tu le vois, je vis seul, répondit Claude.

Claude l'invita à s'assoir sur le canapé et il s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Claude.

-Oui je veux bien, vous avez quoi ? demanda Alois.

-Je n'ai que du vin, je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà bu, dit Claude.

-Non mais je veux bien essayer, dit Alois.

Claude servi un verre de vin à Alois.

-Ce n'est pas mauvais, remarqua Alois.

-Ravi que cela te plaise, dit Claude.

Claude se rapprocha d'Alois et renversa accidentellement son verre sur sa chemise.

-Oh désolé, tu devrais enlever ta chemise, dit Claude.

Claude l'avait fait exprès, c'était évident pour Alois qui s'en excitait.

Alois enleva sa chemise.

Claude avait changé de regard. Il s'approcha d'Alois et finit au- dessus de lui.

-Tu sais, je dois t'avouer que je t'avais déjà remarqué depuis un moment mais je suis prof, cela aurait été déplacé de ma part, mais là cela vient de toi c'est différent. En fait j'ai fantasmé de me retrouver avec toi dans cette position, dit Claude.

-Moi aussi, je trouve cela excitant, mais je n'ai jamais rien fais donc je ne suis sûr que vous soyez satisfait, répondit Alois.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas là-dessus, je préfère être au- dessus, cela te convient d'être passif ? demanda Claude.

-Oui je veux bien, répondit Alois.

Claude s'empara des lèvres d'Alois, c'était parti pour une soirée de première fois.

Ils firent l'amour puis quelques heures plus tard.

-Alors cela veut dire que nous sommes en couple ? demanda Alois.

-Oui on peut dire cela comme cela, répondit Claude.

Alois se colla à Claude puis se souvenu de Ciel.

-Je dois appeler Ciel tu permets ? demanda Alois.

-Oui vas-y, répondit Claude.

Ciel chez lui, après sa soirée.

-Moshi moshi Ciel, alors comment cela s'est passé ? De mon côté on a conclu et c'était super. Je suis en couple avec Claude, dit Alois.

\- Oh super, ben lui il ne veut pas avant la fin du diplôme, mais je suis avec, on s'est embrassé, c'était très romantique, dit Ciel.

Claude demanda le téléphone à Alois.

-Bonsoir Ciel, cela ne m'étonne pas de Sebastian il est beaucoup plus lent la- dessus, on pourra se faire un double rendez-vous alors ? Félicite- le de ma part et dis- lui que s'il veut prendre un verre, je suis partant, dit Claude.

-Je passerai le message, dit Ciel un peu perturbé par la familiarité de son professeur.

Ainsi Ciel finit la soirée à envoyer des messages à Sebastian et Alois à coucher avec Claude.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Rendez-vous à quatre à Akihabara.

Un matin comme les autres, Ciel fut réveillé par des miaulement persistants.

C'était Kuro la chatte de son amant qui venait le réveiller comme tous les matins.

Ciel n'aimait pas les chats mais quand il s'était mis en couple avec Sebastian, il avait dû le prendre avec, par amour il avait accepté son compagnon à 4 pattes.

-Tiens te voilà, dit Ciel en caressant le chat.

Sebastian se réveilla à son tour.

-Je vois que tu es en grande conversation avec le chat, plaisanta Sebastian

-Je préfère discuter avec toi mais le chat est aussi bavard des fois, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel.

-Depuis quand tu aimes les chats ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je t'aime j'aime ton chat aussi, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

-On devrait se lever, on a rendez-vous avec Alois et Claude aujourd'hui, dit Ciel.

-C'est vrai ou on a rendez-vous déjà ? demanda Sebastian.

-Dans le café près du magasin de manga, répondit Ciel.

-Ah c'est vrai, Alois et toi vous êtes de vrais lecteurs assidus, dit Sebastian.

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour lire des mangas, il y a des vieux de ton âge qui en lisent, plaisanta Ciel.

-Je ne suis pas vieux, c'est toi qui es jeune, plaisanta Sebastian à son tour.

Un message les coupa dans leur conversation. C'était Claude, il envoyait des messages à Ciel mais il avait toujours trouvé cela bizarre. Il ne détestait pas Claude mais n'avait jamais souhait devenir ami avec lui.

Le message disait :

« Salut Ciel, comment vas-tu ? Comment vas Sebastian ? Je te rappelle le lieu du rendez-vous le café près du magasin de manga dans la rue principale. Alois te demande si tu veux aller boire un verre avec lui ce soir. A tout à l'heure.

-C'est Claude, il nous rappelle le rendez-vous et il veut savoir comment tu vas. Alois veut aller boire un verre ce soir. Pourquoi il ne m'envoie pas un message directement ? se demanda Ciel.

-Je ne lui répond pas souvent et il doit penser que je suis forcément à côté de toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Je veux bien y aller ce soir. Cela ne te gêne pas ? demanda Ciel.

-Non vas-y et amuses toi, mais n'en profites pas pour draguer d'autres mecs, plaisanta Sebastian.

Plus tard dans la journée ils étaient arrivés au café et le couple les attendait.

-Ciel, il y a pleins de nouveaux mangas qui sortent, dépêchons-nous pour pouvoir les acheter, dit Alois.

-Encore avec tes mangas, tu comprends qu'ils aiment cela, Sebastian ? dit Claude.

-Non je ne comprends pas mais ils n'ont que 18 ans en même temps nous on est vieux, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Vous n'êtes pas si vieux que cela, dirent Alois et Ciel en même temps.

Plus tard dans le café, ils discutaient.

-Pourquoi tu ne me tutoie pas depuis le temps ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis 3 ans et toujours pas de tu, demanda Claude.

-Je ne sais pas, vous êtes quand rester mon prof après que Sebastian soit parti alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous tutoierai maintenant, en plus je ne suis pas à l'aise avec cela, répondit Ciel.

-Laisses le vous n'êtes pas vraiment amis, dit Alois.

-Oui laisses le, dit Sebastian.

-Tu pourrais au moins répondre à mes messages puisque ton copain ne le fait pas, dit Claude.

-N'envoie pas de messages à mon copain, envois en moi plutôt à moi et tu sais que je n'aime pas ce moyen de communication, dit Sebastian.

-Vous ne vous envoyez pas de sextos ? demanda Alois.

-Ben non, je vis avec, répondit Ciel.

-Pourquoi je lui enverrai cela ? Il me voit en vrai tous les jours, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est vrai que l'on ne vit pas ensemble, ce n'est pas moi qui ne veux pas c'est lui, moi je lui ai déjà proposé, dit Claude.

-On est très bien comme cela, je trouve, répondit Alois.

-Moi je ne serai pas contre vivre avec toi, dit Claude.

Ciel et Sebastian se trouvait devant une discussion sérieuse de couple qui ne les concernait pas.

-Comment vous êtes- vous décidé vous deux ? demanda Alois.

-Cela s'est fait naturellement, Ciel venait souvent chez moi et il a fini par s'installer, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui naturellement et c'est sympa une vie à deux, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de vivre avec toi, je t'aime mais j'aime bien que l'on ne se voit pas tout le temps, dit Alois.

-Moi j'aimerai bien que l'on vive ensemble, si tu décides un jour je suis partant, dit Claude.

-Pas pour l'instant, dit Alois.

-Et si on allait dans le magasin ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui allons-y, répondit Alois.

Ils en allèrent du café et se dirigèrent vers le magasin en question : un magasin ou on vend du goodies, de l'animes et du manga, sans compter les jeux vidéo.

Ciel et Alois étaient dans le rayon manga et regardaient les nouveautés.

-C'est vraiment un quartier otaku ici, parfait pour eux, dit Sebastian.

-Il y a le maid café à côté si tu veux, plaisanta Claude.

-Non merci, je ne suis pas client de ce genre de lieu, répondit Sebastian.

-Allons les rejoindre, dit Claude.

-Pourquoi ils sont dans le rayon yaoi ? demanda Sebastian.

Dans le rayon yaoi, ils retrouvèrent leur petit copain qui était en grande discussion.

-Tu devrais prendre celui, en plus ils vont l'adapter en anime, dit Alois.

-Je ne sais pas, cela ne me tente pas vraiment, j'attends de voir l'adaptation, dit Ciel.

-Alors vous vous décidez ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non pas encore, répondit Ciel.

-Comment on peut se décider sur autant de mangas ? demanda Claude.

Soudain Sebastian eu une envie de rapprochement avec son copain et le pris par la taille.

-On est dans un magasin là, lui dit remarquer Ciel.

-Et alors ? Il n'y a pas de lieu pour cela, cela te gêne ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non, fit Ciel.

Non loin de là se tenait deux filles qui les avaient vus.

-Tu crois que qu'ils sont ensemble ? demanda la première fille.

-Oui c'est évident vus comment ils agissent et les deux autres le sont peut-être, dit la deuxième fille.

-Rapprochons nous discrètement, se dirent elles.

Non loin de là, aucun des deux couples ne les avaient remarqués.

Les deux filles étaient juste en face.

-Pas de doutes c'est un couple, dit la première fille.

-Photographions les discrètement, dit la deuxième fille.

-Dites, vous ne vous sentez pas observer ? Je crois que ces filles nous regardent depuis tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Claude.

-Dites-vous deux, venez plus près, dit Sebastian.

Les deux filles s'avancèrent vers eux.

-Vous êtes en couple non ? Et vous deux ? demanda la première fille.

-En effet, nous deux et eux deux, répondit Claude.

-Oh trop kawaii, tu as vu j'avais raison, dit la première fille à la deuxième.

-Oui trop kawaii, dit la deuxième fille.

-Oh je vois des fujoshi, Claude embrasses moi, dit Alois.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Claude.

-Fais- le et tu comprendras, répondit Alois.

Claude embrassa Alois pour le plus grand plaisir des deux filles.

-Ah je comprends, dit Claude.

-Tu veux essayer Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pourquoi je devrais embrasser mon copain devant deux filles ? demanda Ciel.

Comme réponse, Sebastian l'embrassa et encore la réaction des deux filles se fit entendre.

-La couple parfait, dit la première fille.

-Exactement, merci beaucoup, dit la deuxième fille.

Elles s'en allèrent.

-Pourquoi elles nous ont remerciés ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu ne devines pas ? Tu as embrassé ton copain devant deux fans de yaoi et c'est tout ce que tu pouvais faire pour leur faire plaisir, dit Alois.

Ils s'en allèrent du magasin.

-En fait tu n'as pas répondu, on va se le boire ce verre ? demanda Alois.

-Oui allons-y

Ciel embrassa Sebastian et lui promis de ne draguer personne.

Claude demanda à Alois de réfléchir à sa proposition d'emménager ensemble et de l'appeler le lendemain.

Une fois les garcons parti, ils se retrouvèrent à deux.

-C'est plutôt rare que l'on soit tous les deux, si on allait s'amuser nous aussi ? demanda Claude.

-Oh je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir, si on restait chez moi ce soir ? répondit Sebastian.

\- Ok allons chez toi, dit Claude.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder.

Ciel était en cours de japonais.

Claude faisait son cours comme d'habitude quand son regard alla vers Ciel, il n'avait pas spécialement de soucis dans sa matière mais n'avait pas l'air attentif aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas parce que son collègue sortait avec lui qu'il devait tout lui permettre dans son cours.

-Ciel, tu suis mon cours ou tu dors ? demande Claude.

Ciel ne répondit pas.

Claude alla donc vers lui mais le trouva bien mal en point, non il ne dormait pas, cela le rassurait.

-Ciel, tout va bien ? demande Claude.

-Oui tout va bien, répondit Ciel.

Claude toucha Ciel, il était brûlant.

-Oh tu es brûlant, je t'amène à l'infirmerie. Faites les exercices de la page 7 le temps que j'arrive, dit Claude.

Claude amena Claude à l'infirmerie, puis se dit qu'il devait prévenir son collègue Sebastian et petit -ami de l'intéressé.

Il frappa à sa porte, Sebastian entendit puis vus que c'était Claude.

Alois avait justement cours de francais à ce moment- là.

Sebastian se dit que s'il le dérangeait en plein cours, c'est que c'était important.

-Lisez la page 4 en attendant, dit Sebastian.

Il sorti de sa classe.

-J'espère que c'est urgent, on est censé être en cours là, d'ailleurs toi aussi, tu sèches ? plaisanta Sebastian.

-Non, je suis venu te prévenir que ton copain et mon élève pour cet heure est malade apparemment, passes le voir après ton cours et dis à Alois de faire pareil, demanda Claude.

-Ah c'est grave ? répondit Sebastian.

-Non de la fièvre seulement, l'infirmière s'en occupe, tu n'es pas jaloux ? plaisanta Claude.

-Très drôle, au passage je dois te dire que ton copain il envoi des messages depuis tout à l'heure, il ne suit plus mon cours depuis 15 minutes, je l'ai remarqué mais je ne lui ai rien dis. Dis- lui de pas amener son portable à mon cours sinon je lui prends la prochaine fois, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne suis pas responsable de ses actes non plus mais je lui dirai, tu peux savoir à qui il en envoi, cela m'intéresse, dit Claude.

-Pas à toi en tout cas, demandes lui toi-même c'est ton copain pas le mien, répondit Sebastian.

Claude reparti dans sa classe et Sebastian fini son cours.

A la fin du cours, Sebastian dit à Alois de rester.

-Alois, une chose n'envois plus de messages pendant mes cours sinon je serai obligé de te le prendre et je n'ai pas envie de voir ce que tu envoi à Claude. Ciel est malade, vas le voir à l'infirmerie le voir.

-J'y vais, pourquoi vous n'envoyez pas de messages chauds à Ciel vous ? demanda Alois.

-Je ne te répondrais pas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous ne venez pas le voir vous ? demanda Alois.

-Non je pense que c'est déplacé et les gens pourraient se douter de quelque chose, dit Sebastian.

-Pas du tout, personne ne s'en doute, on pensera juste que vous êtes un prof soucieux de la santé de son élève, allez venez, il sera content en plus il faut quelqu'un pour le ramener vus que ses parents travaillent tard, dit Alois.

Plus tard, à l'infirmerie.

Ciel semblait en meilleur forme mais toujours fiévreux.

-Oh vous êtes venus, merci dit Ciel.

-C'est normal, on est ami et je t'ai ramené ton copain, dit Alois en souriant.

Sebastian s'assit à côté de Ciel.

-Tu vas mieux ? je vais te ramener chez toi, dit Sebastian.

-Merci mes parents ne reviennent que tard, viens me tenir compagnie en attendant, dit Ciel.

-Ben ce serait dangereux de les croiser non ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non on sort ensemble, c'est normal et faudra bien te présenter un jour, répondit Ciel.

Claude entra à ce moment- là.

-Alors je vois qu'on voit mieux, dit Claude.

Alois sauta dans les bras de Claude.

-Tu n'as pas peur d'être vus toi, dit Sebastian.

-Les gens finiront par le savoir, pourquoi le cacher ? En fait arrêtes d'envoyer des messages pendant les cours, normalement les portables ne sont pas autorisés en cours. Tu as de la chance que Sebastian ne l'ai pas pris, si tu continues d'en envoyer je ne répondrais plus au tien, répondit Claude.

-Ben c'était urgent, tu es dur quand même, ok je le ferai plus, répondit Alois.

-Urgent pour qui ? A qui tu en envoyais ? demanda Claude.

-Un ami, répondit Alois.

-Je le connais, un élève du lycée ? demanda Claude.

-Non du tout, en fait je peux venir chez toi ce soir ? demanda Alois.

-Oui mais si tu finis tes devoirs et que tu rattrapes ton cours de francais que tu as ignoré aujourd'hui, dit Claude.

-Tu es pire que mes parents des fois, se plaignit Alois.

-Le travail avant l'amusement, c'est la condition pour venir chez moi, dit Claude.

-Ok, dit Alois.

Alois et Claude partirent et Sebastian raccompagna Ciel chez lui.

Les parents de Ciel avait une maison dans un quartier calme.

Ciel invita Sebastian à rentrer et le conduit à sa chambre.

-Tes parents ont une jolie maison, je devrais peut- être partir et te laisser te reposer ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non reste avec moi, s'il te plait, dit Ciel.

Ciel alla se reposer dans son lit et Sebastian se posa à côté de lui.

-Tu n'as que des mangas dans ta chambre et il y a des trucs par terre, tes parents ne te disent jamais de ranger ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non ils travaillent souvent, on se croise que le matin et tu n'aimes pas les mangas ? répondit Ciel.

-Si mais j'en ai vu qu'avec des mecs dedans, tu n'en as aucun avec des filles ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ah non cela ne m'intéresse pas de voir des filles, dit Ciel.

Sebastian ne fut pas étonné de sa réponse, il avait bien 15 ans.

Plus tard, Ciel s'endormit et Sebastian fini par s'endormir aussi.

A 20h00, Ciel se réveilla.

Sebastian était en train de lire un des mangas, un yaoi au vu de la couverture.

-Tu le lis depuis quand ? demanda Ciel.

-J'ai commencé il y a 20 minutes, l'histoire est intéressante, je ne te pensais pas amateur de ce genre de lecture, dit Sebastian.

-C'est vrai que cela intéresse plus les filles mais celui-là je devais le rendre à Elisabeth, j'ai oublié, répondit Ciel.

-Qui est Elisabeth ? demanda Sebastian.

-Une amie du lycée, tu ne l'as pas, elle est en première, répondit Ciel.

-Tu es plus quoi du coup uke ou seme ? demanda Sebastian.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec, dit Ciel.

Sebastian posa le livre et alla près de Ciel, d'un geste il se positionna au- dessus de lui.

-Personnellement j'aime être au-dessus, dit Sebastian.

-Je n'ai pas d'objection la-dessus, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian pour réponse embrassa Ciel et Ciel répondit à son baiser.

Quand tout à coup, la mère de Ciel ouvra la porte de la chambre.

-Ciel, tu vas bien ? L'école m'a appelé tout à l'heure.

Elle se retrouva devant une situation inhabituelle pour elle, son fils en train d'embrasser un homme plus vieux que lui dans sa chambre.

Sebastian se dit qu'il allait avoir des ennuis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Une mère plus ouverte que l'on ne pense.

-Que faites-vous au-dessus de mon fils ? demanda la mère étonnée.

-Je suis désolé, madame, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit Sebastian.

-Maman, c'est Sebastian mon prof de francais, je sors avec lui et il était venu me tenir compagnie, maintenant tu le connais, dit Ciel.

-Sebastian, nous allons discuter dans le salon, Ciel reposes toi, dit sa mère.

La mère de Ciel était assise en face d'un Sebastian plus que stressé, il pensait déjà que sa mère allait le dénoncer à la police et au lycée.

-Bien vous êtes le prof de francais et vous sortez avec mon fils, dites- moi qui a fait le premier pas ?

-Lui, mais je sais que c'est mal mais votre fils est plus mignon, je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse, dit Sebastian.

-Détendez-vous je ne vous dénoncerai pas et je ne vous interdirai pas de voir mon fils, je veux être sûr que vous ne ferez pas de mal à mon fils ? Dites- moi franchement vous avez des relations sexuelles avec lui ? demanda sa mère.

-Non je ne ferai rien avec lui avant son diplôme, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous ne le forcerez donc jamais à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas ou l'amener dans des situations dangereuses ? Vous avez quel âge ? demanda sa mère.

-Non je ne ferai rien qu'il ne veut pas faire, je vous le jure et je ne l'amènerai dans rien de dangereux, j'ai 30 ans, répondit Sebastian.

-Bien vous m'avez l'air sérieux, pour être franche je savais que mon fils était gay mais j'aurai pensé qu'il irait avec quelqu'un de plus jeune comme Alois, dit sa mère.

-Alois est avec mon collègue, le professeur de japonais, un homme très sérieux aussi. Bien je vais m'en aller, je vais dire en revoir à votre fils avant, dit Sebastian.

-Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, n'oubliez pas si vous faites du mal à mon fils je ne laisserai pas passer, dit sa mère.

-J'ai bien compris, dit Sebastian

Il pensa que sa mère était bien tolérante et qu'il avait eu de la chance.

-Ciel, je m'en vais, ta mère est plutôt ouverte.

-Oui tu as vu, tes parents ne savent pas que tu es gay ? demanda Ciel.

-Si mais ils m'ont rejeté quand j'ai fais mon coming out, on ne se voit donc plus, répondit Sebastian.

-Ah je suis désolé pour toi, dit Ciel.

-Ne t'en fais pas, cela fait un moment, tu as bien de la chance d'avoir une mère aussi soucieuse de ton bien être et si ouverte, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Ciel et lui souhaita de vite revenir en classe.

 **Le soir même chez Claude :**

Alois finissait ses devoir et Claude regardait une émission du soir à la télé.

-J'ai presque finis, pourquoi moi je dois travailler et toi rester devant ? demanda Alois.

-Parce que je suis adulte moi, tu verras quand tu devras travailler, je corrige les devoirs de toutes les secondes soit 5 classes, calcules le nombre de copies par semaine, répondit Claude.

-Je n'ai pas envie de calculer, on n'est pas au lycée, dit Alois.

-Finis tes devoirs et après viens me rejoindre, dit Claude.

Alois se dépêcha de finir et vint s'asseoir à côté de son copain.

-C'est une émission pour les vieux ce que tu regardes, lui dit remarquer Alois.

-Je te rappelle que je suis vieux par rapport à toi, tu n'étais pas né qu'ils la passaient déjà l'émission, plaisanta Claude.

Alois s'assit en face de Claude et monta sur ses genoux.

-Si on faisait quelque chose de plus intéressant ? proposa Alois.

-En fait tu as demandé des nouvelles de Ciel ? demanda Claude.

-Oui il va mieux, apparemment ils ont été surpris par sa mère alors qu'ils étaient en mauvaise position, il ne vient pas demain, répondit Alois.

-Pas de chance, il n'a pas eu d'ennui au moins ? demanda Claude.

-Non sa mère est ouverte la- dessus, il a l'air d'être lent Sebastian, ils ne coucheront pas de suite, pas avant la fin du diplôme qu'il lui a dit, répondit Alois.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Sebastian ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps vus qu'ils sont proche souvent, dit Claude.

Alois se jeta sur Claude et se retrouva au-dessus de lui.

-Et si on arrêtait de parler ?

Alois embrassa Claude qui reprit le dessus et se retrouva en position de force.

-D'accord c'est vrai que c'est mon devoir de récompenser pour ton travail, c'est parti, dit Claude.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Les grandes décisions se prennent autour d'un verre.

Dans un bar, Ciel et Alois discutaient.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas vivre avec lui ? C'est bien et agréable de vivre ensemble quand on est en couple, dit Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur que si je vis avec, on finisse pour s'ennuyer et que la routine tue notre couple, sans compter que le fait que se voir quand on veut c'est pratique, répondit Alois.

-Ce la fait 3 ans que vous êtes ensemble et il n'y a pas de routine, ce n'est pas le fait de vivre avec qui va changer quelque chose. Moi je ne m'ennuis pas depuis le temps que je suis avec lui, au contraire vivre avec nous a rapproché encore plus, dit Ciel.

-Vivre ensemble, c'est aussi voir les mauvais côtés des gens et j'ai peur de voir des trucs qui me font changer ma vision de Claude, pire voir des trucs peu attirants venant de lui, dit Alois.

-Si tu es avec, c'est que de base il t'attire, rien de ce qu'il ne fera ne changera cela, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, j'hésite encore, dit Alois.

-Ne réfléchis pas trop, tu ne risques rien à essayer, répondit Ciel.

Tout à coup un visage familier aux deux jeunes hommes se montra parmi la foule, c'était Elisabeth leur ancienne amie.

-Tiens cela faisait longtemps, Ciel je suis désolé je n'aurai pas dû agir comme cela, s'excusa Elisabeth.

-Tu aura beau t'excuser, cela ne changera rien, tu as forcé mon copain à changer de poste, tu as dénoncé au directeur notre relation qui menacait d'en parler à la police, s'énerva Ciel.

-Ne perds pas ton temps avec elle, dit Alois.

-Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé, s'excusa encore Elisabeth.

\- Au lieu de t'excuser, pars et ne viens plus me parler, tu n'auras jamais de pardon de ma part, dit Ciel.

-Calmes toi cela ne vaut pas le coup, dit Alois.

-Encore désolé Ciel, dit Elisabeth en partant.

-Ah, elle m'énerve, elle croit qu'elle peut venir s'excuser et qu'elle va être pardonner si facilement, s'exprima Ciel.

-Oublis la, dit Alois.

Ciel bu un peu trop ce soir-là. Alois essaya de le freiner mais impossible de le raisonner.

A 23h00, Ciel était totalement saoul, Alois le raccompagna en taxi chez lui.

-Tu aurai du moins boire, je vois déjà la tête de Sebastian, il va me reprocher de t'avoir laissé dans cet état, dit Alois.

-Je m'en fiche, elle n'avait pas qu'à gâcher ma soirée, répondit Ciel.

Arrivé chez Ciel, Alois entra dans l'immeuble et sonna à la porte de Sebastian.

-Tiens, il a oublié ses clés, dit Sebastian.

Il était avec Claude, ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble à discuter de tout et rien devant un verre de vin.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte et vit son copain dans un état peu ordinaire.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est saoul ? demanda Sebastian à Alois.

-J'ai essayé de le freiner mais il ne m'a pas écouté, Elisabeth est venu nous parler, expliqua Alois.

-Ah je vois, cela explique pourquoi, répondit Sebastian.

-Chéri, viens me faire l'amour tout de suite, dit Ciel en se jetant sur Sebastian.

-Non quand tu auras l'esprit plus clair mais pas maintenant. Viens plutôt t'asseoir et boire de l'eau, dit Sebastian.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es saoulant tant pis, je vais coucher avec Claude, dit Ciel.

-Non pas possible, on va dire que tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, répondit Claude.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas il ne s'en souviendra pas demain, répondit Alois.

Sebastian aida Ciel à s'asseoir et lui donna de l'eau.

-On devrait s'en aller je pense, tu restes chez moi cette nuit ? demanda Claude à Alois.

-Oui je veux bien, en fait j'ai décidé d'accepter, vivons ensemble, Claude, dit Alois.

-Vraiment ? Tu es décidé ? demanda Claude.

\- Oui je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi, s'exclama Alois.

Claude enlaca Alois.

-Cela me fait très plaisir, si tu savais depuis quand j'attends cela, répondit Claude.

-Bien prends en bien soin et dis-lui demain la grande nouvelle, dit Alois.

-Je n'y manquerai pas mais quand il sera sobre, dit Sebastian.

Ils s'en allèrent laissant seul Sebastian et Ciel.

-Bien allons se coucher maintenant, dit Sebastian.

Ciel ne lutta pas et le suivit.

Le lendemain, Ciel se réveilla un mal de tête énorme.

Sebastian se réveillait aussi.

-Tu as l'air mieux que hier. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de boire autant ? C'est à cause d'Elisabeth ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je suis désolé elle m'a énervé, j'ai mal agis avec Alois et Claude ? demanda Ciel.

-Non rien de bien important, en fait Alois va vivre avec lui, tu sembles l'avoir convaincu, répondit Sebastian.

-Ah cool je me souviens plus trop de ce que je lui ai dis, dit Ciel.

-Tu étais bien entreprenant hier, cela ne te ressemble pas vraiment, répondit Sebastian.

-J'ai dis quoi exactement ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non pas vraiment, je vais lui envoyer un message pour le rassurer et le féliciter, dit Ciel tentant de se lever.

-Chéri, fais- moi l'amour tout de suite, dit Sebastian en l'empêchant de bouger.

-J'ai dis cela ? C'est gênant et ils l'ont entendu ? demanda Ciel en se cachant.

-Venant de toi, c'est plutôt mignon, répètes le, demanda Sebastian.

-Ne rêves pas tu sais que je n'aime pas dire ce genre de chose, répondit Ciel.

-C'est cela que je trouve mignon chez toi, allez une fois pour me faire plaisir, demanda Sebastian.

Ciel gênait le redit.

-Chéri, fais- moi l'amour tout de suite, voilà tu es content, dit Ciel gêné.

-Plus que content, je veux bien accéder à ta demande, dit Sebastian.

-Maintenant mais je dois envoyer un message à Alois, répondit Ciel.

-Il attendra, répondit Sebastian.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Quand on pense flirter sans que personne ne regarde, le danger est toujours présent.

Ciel était en cours de francais avec son petit désormais officiel et professeur.

Il essayait de se concentrer son cours mais ne pouvait pas se détacher de la vue son superbe petit ami qu'il trouvait très attirant et beau à regarder.

-Reprends toi, tu dois te concentrer sur ce qu'il dit, pas sur lui, pensa Ciel.

Sebastian regarda en direction de son élève et petit ami et le trouvait encore distrait. Une minute de sa vue et cela le déconcentrait.

-Concentres-toi sur ton cours pas sur lui, pensa Sebastian.

Tous les deux se déconcentraient de manière similaire.

Ciel souriait sans raison.

Sebastian se demandait à qui il pensait.

-Comme prévus un contrôle aujourd'hui, veuillez- vous concentrer, vous avez une heure.

-Ah un contrôle, cela va être encore dur mais réussissons pour lui, pensa Ciel.

Ciel fit son maximum pendant une heure et à sa grande surprise il avait bien réussi.

Il se dit qu'il allait personnaliser son devoir avec un mot personnel à l'attention du professeur.

 **Sur un papier il écrit donc :**

Vous êtes trop beau quand vous parlez

Vous êtes trop sexy dans vos vêtements d'aujourd'hui

Je n'aime pas votre cours mais j'aime venir pour vous regarder pendant une heure

Vous voir c'est comme le paradis pour moi, j'aimerai y passer la journée entière

Son devoir fini il l'amena au bureau de Sebastian qui en ouvrant son devoir découvrit le mot.

-Ah il n'a pas fait de fautes mais c'est un peu trop simple cela dit, mais mignon, pensa Sebastian.

A la fin du cours, il demanda à Ciel de rester.

-Bien apparemment tu as fais pas mal d'efforts, cela fait plaisir par contre ton mot tu n'as fais que des phrases simples, dit Sebastian.

-Il ne vous a pas plus ? demanda Ciel décu.

-Si mais évites de faire cela en cours, si on est découvert j'aurai des soucis au lycée, je peux perdre mon poste, tu sais que le règlement m'interdit de toucher à un élève.

-Moi je m'en fiche que tout le monde le sache, mais si cela vous gêne , je ne vous approcherai plus, dit Ciel.

-Attends Ciel je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal, dit Sebastian.

Ciel ne répondit pas, il partit.

-Mince, il faut que je rattrape cela, pensa Sebastian.

A la pause déjeuner, Ciel mangeait dans le lycée près d'un arbre tout seul.

-Il ne m'aime pas j'en suis sûr, rien que mon mot l'avait gênée, se dit Ciel.

Sebastian avait préparé de quoi se faire pardonner, il l'observait non loin et comptait le surprendre.

Il fit un chemin de mot pour le faire venir derrière cet arbre.

Ciel finit par remarquer des bouts de papiers et s'en approcha.

Le premier mot disait : Je suis désolé.

Le second : Ton mot m'a beaucoup plu.

Le troisième : toi aussi tu es très sexy et bien habillé aujourd'hui.

Le quatrième : Tu me déconcentres toujours.

Le cinquième : viens près de l'arbre si tu veux la récompense pour tes efforts.

Ciel marcha ne vit personne.

Quand à un moment, il senti des bras l'entourer.

-On mange tout seul, ou est Alois ?

-Il est avec Claude ce midi, lui il veut bien être vu avec lui, dit Ciel.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer, mais comprend qu'au lycée on doit être discret, répondit Sebastian.

-Et ou l'on peut se voir ? demanda Ciel.

-Chez moi et partout ailleurs qu'au lycée.

-Et ma récompense alors ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian plaqua sa main sur l'arbre, si proche de Ciel.

-Tu n'as peur d'être vus ? demanda Ciel.

-Personne ne passe par là à cette heure-ci, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel de manière plus passionnée que jamais.

Sebastian avait tort, quelqu'un passait justement par là et pas n'importe qui Elisabeth, l'amie de Ciel.

Elisabeth les avait vus et semblait choqué de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Dans sa tête elle pensait, Ciel avec le professeur de francais, que font- ils ?

Ciel et Sebastian ne la remarquèrent pas tout de suite et continuaient de s'embrasser, les mains partaient un peu partout.

-Tu vérifie comme une marchandise comment je suis fais ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je ne fais que toucher ce qui m'appartient, tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si mais je croyais que tu avais peur d'être vus, dit Ciel.

Elisabeth arriva discrètement devant eux.

-Ciel, éloignes toi de lui et vous vous n'avez pas honte d'influencé un élève pour abuser de lui ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Abuser ? Je suis consentant il ne m'a jamais obligé à rien, dit Ciel.

-En effet, je ne l'oblige à rien.

-Vous n'avez pas honte d'agir comme cela avec un élève ? Ciel s'il t'a fait du mal allons le dénoncer n'ai pas peur de lui, dit Elisabeth.

-Peur de lui ? tu rigoles je suis en couple avec, Elisabeth, tu te méprends, répondit Ciel.

-En effet, je n'ai rien fais de mal, dit Sebastian.

-Professeur, soit vous quittez votre élève soit je vous dénonce au directeur et vous aurez de gros ennuis, croyez- moi, votre attitude est immorale pour un prof et un pervers comme vous ne devrez pas approcher des mineurs, dit Elisabeth.

-Hors de question que je le quitte, dit Ciel.

-Je ne l'ai forcé à rien, fais ce que tu veux.

Elisabeth parti bien décider à agir dans le bien de Ciel.

-Tu crois qu'elle va le faire ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, si elle le fait on va devoir se justifier et je risque gros.

-Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi tout cela, tu vas perdre ton poste par ma faute, dit Ciel en larme.

-Ne pleures pas, rien ne dit qu'elle va nous dénoncer, dit Sebastian en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Si elle nous dénonce, ne mens pas et réponds la vérité aux questions que le directeur te posera, dit Sebastian.

-Et s'il te vire du lycée ? demanda Ciel.

-J'assumerai de sortir avec toi, cela inclut que si je dois changer de lycée, je le ferai et je serai franc si on me pose des questions.

Au même moment, Elisabeth était dans le bureau du directeur en train de dénoncer leur relation.

-Etes tu sûr de ce que tu affirmes ? Accuser un professeur d'abus d'autorité sur un élève c'est une accusation grave, dit le directeur.

-Oui il l'a dit lui-même ne pas l'avoir forcé mais Ciel est jeune et influencable, je suis sûr qu'il exerce une influence sur lui pour qu'il mente pour lui, dit Elisabeth.

-Qu'as-tu vus exactement ? demanda le directeur.

-Il l'embrassait en le maintenant sur l'arbre, il faut dire que Ciel a moins de force que lui et il le touchait, dit Elisabeth.

-Ou le touchait-il ? demanda le directeur.

-Il avait une main sur ses fesses, dit Elisabeth.

-Je vois je vais contacter la mère de Ciel et enquêter avant de les convoquer.

Alors cette relation allait-elle donner des ennuis à Sebastian ?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : un apprentissage de la vie de couple pas si simple.

Alois allait emménager avec Claude aujourd'hui, il avait envoyé un peu de ses affaires le temps de voir comment cela allait se passer.

-Tu n'as que cela ? demanda Claude.

-Oui le temps de voir comment cela se passe, répondit Alois.

Une semaine venait de passer, au début Claude croyait que Alois ne faisait pas attention en laissant trainer ses affaires partout et qu'il finirait par ranger mais non.

Alois laissait tout trainer la vaisselle, ses vêtements, sa collection de manga et tout ce qu'il utilisait.

Claude se décida à lui en parler.

-Dis-moi Alois, tu ne rangeais pas chez toi ?

-Non en fait, mes parents passent toujours après moi, dit Alois.

-Je comprends mais là, tu vis avec moi et il n'y a personne pour faire les choses pour toi, tu as 18 ans Alois, il est temps de faire les choses toi-même.

-Tu parles comme mes parents, c'est soulant, dit Alois.

-Je suis ton copain pas ton esclave, imagines que moi je laisse tout trainer, c'est cela de vivre en couple, il est temps de grandir, Alois.

-Tu me saoules, je préfère ne plus te parler, dit Alois.

-Encore une réaction de gamin, dit Claude.

-Si tu ne veux plus me voir, je peux m'en aller, dit Alois.

-Non c'est moi qui part, profites en pour réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire, dit Claude.

Claude s'en alla chez Sebastian.

-Franchement je l'aime mais qu'est qu'il est gamin sur plein de choses, se plaignit Claude.

-C'est normal, il n'a vécu seul, tu aurais du voir Ciel quand on a commencé à vivre ensemble, il laissait la vaisselle trois jours de suite, il a appris avec moi qu'un appartement cela s'entretient, dit Sebastian.

-En fait, il est ou Ciel ? demanda Claude.

-A son baito, pourquoi tu voulais lui parler ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non, je vais rentrer, il doit mourir de faim, vus c'est moi qui fait à manger.

-Bonne chance, les débuts de vie de couple c'est souvent cela, des concessions et de la compréhension des deux côtés, dit Sebastian.

Claude rentrait chez lui, il redoutait mais voulait s'excuser envers Alois, après tout il l'aimait.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il n'en revenait pas, tout avait été rangé.

Plus de vaisselle, et tout l'appartement avait été nettoyé mais pas de trace de Alois.

-Tu es la Alois ? demanda Claude.

-Oui dans la chambre, mais ne viens pas.

Claude alla dans la chambre et vit Alois semblant encore en colère.

-Tu as faim ? Je sais que tu ne sais pas cuisiner, tu veux quoi pour ce soir ? demanda Claude.

-Oui, je suis désolé Claude je n'ai jamais vécu avec un mec avant et je ne sais rien de la vie de couple.

-Tu apprendras, moi avant aussi avant de vivre seul, j'étais comme toi, dit Claude.

-Je veux te manger toi ce soir, dit Alois en poussant Claude sur le lit.

-Je veux bien mais après avoir mangé, tu veux cuisiner ou on commande un truc ? demanda Claude.

-Je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner ce soir, dit Alois.

C'est ainsi que débuta la vie de couple de ces deux- la.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : convocation chez le directeur.

Ciel avait été convoqué chez le directeur et il savait ce qu'il attendait.

Ciel frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, répondit le directeur.

-Bien Ciel assis toi, nous devons parler, comme tu vois nous sommes seul, personne ne te fera de mal.

-Personne n'a essayé de me faire du mal ici, dit Ciel.

-Bien, je vais te poser des questions et tu vas me répondre de la facon de la plus honnête possible, n'oublies pas que dans mon bureau tu es protégé, personne ne te fera rien si tu dis la vérité, dit le directeur.

-Je vous répète que personne ne me fait du mal, insista Ciel.

-Bien confirmes tu que monsieur Michaelis le professeur de francais, te touchait et avait un contact rapproché avec toi hier midi ?

-Oui c'est vrai, je sors avec le professeur, répondit Ciel.

-Le professeur t'a-t-il forcé ou touchait sans ton accord ou t'a-t-il menacé si tu refusais ce genre de rapport avec lui ? demanda le directeur.

-Non il ne m'a jamais forcé à rien, je suis consentant, dit Ciel.

-As-tu déjà entretenus des rapports sexuels avec ton professeur et t'a-t-il invité chez lui ou forcé à boire pour profiter de toi ? demanda le directeur.

-Non si vous voulez savoir nous n'avons rien fait parce que c'est un homme sérieux pas un pervers, il a beaucoup de respect pour moi au contraire, dit Ciel.

-Tu sais s'il t'influence tu peux le dire, il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Je vous répète que non il ne forcé à rien, j'aime mon professeur et nous sortons ensemble, jamais il ne me forcera à coucher avec lui ou rien de ce genre, dit Ciel.

A ce moment-là, Sebastian frappa.

-Entrez, dit le directeur.

-Bien monsieur Michaelis, veuillez répondre à mes questions.

-Avez-vous une relation avec l'élève présent, Ciel Phantomhive ? Entretenez vous des rapports intimes avec lui et l'avez-vous forcé ou forcé à boire pour le contraindre à un rapport sexuel avec vous ?

-Non je ne l'ai jamais touché et nous n'avons pas de rapports sexuels ensemble, il n'a jamais bu en ma présence, dit Sebastian.

-J'ai appelé ta mère, Ciel, elle semble approuvée votre « relation », pour ma part il est interdit dans cet établissement d'avoir ce genre de rapport avec un élève, monsieur Michaelis je désapprouve donc votre conduite et je vous donne deux options.

-Soit vous quittez votre élève et pouvez conserver votre poste, soit en choisissant de rester avec votre élève et démissionnez de votre poste, dit le directeur.

-Je refuse de quitter mon prof et vous n'avez pas le droit de le virer, s'énerva Ciel.

-Calmes toi Ciel, monsieur le directeur j'aime mon élève et je ne compte pas le quitter, virez- moi si vous voulez mais je ne le quitterai pas, dit Sebastian.

-Ciel, suis- moi, ne restons pas une minute de plus.

Ciel prit la main et Sebastian et le suivit.

-Si vous le prenez comme cela, dit le directeur.

Dans le couloir, les élèves marchaient.

Ciel et Sebastian se trouvaient en plein milieu de cette foule d'élève.

-Je vous laisse une seconde chance, vous pouvez conserver votre poste si vous mettez fin à cette relation, dit le directeur.

Les élèves comprirent que l'élève en question c'était Ciel.

-Ah ils sont en couple ? Trop mignon, dit une fille.

-Dites monsieur vous faites quel rôle ? dit une autre fille.

-Arrêtes t'es folle de poser ce genre de questions, dit son amie.

-En faite je suis plutôt au-dessus, dit Sebastian.

-Oh je m'en doutais, du coup Ciel c'est un uke, trop kawaii, dit la fille.

-Arrêtes de lire du yaoi, tu as vu comment tu parles à un prof dit son amie.

-Cela suffit, que choisissez-vous ? demanda le directeur.

-J'aime Ciel Phantomhive et je compte rester avec lui, un poste j'en trouverai un autre facilement, irez-moi si vous voulez, répondit Sebastian.

-Sensei, je vous aime aussi, dit Ciel en pleurant et en jetant sur lui.

-Oh kawaii, dit la fille.

-Tu crains, sérieux, dit son amie.

-Arrêtes de pleurer, je ne vais pas mourir, dit Sebastian.

-Vous l'aurez voulue, sortez tout de suite de cette école, dit le directeur et il repartit dans son bureau.

-Bien allons-y, dit Sebastian.

En dehors de l'école, Ciel retrouva Alois mais il était toujours en pleurs.

-C'est à cause de moi qu'il n'a plus de boulot, ou il va vivre et il ne trouvera pas de boulot, dit Ciel.

-Enfin Ciel, je vais en trouver du boulot, les professeurs de francais, il y en a peu et il y a beaucoup de demandes, ne pleures pas, tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je veux rester avec toi, emmènes moi chez toi, demanda Ciel.

-Ok mais préviens ta mère, dit Sebastian.

Ciel envoya un message à sa mère.

-Voilà c'est fait, dit Ciel.

Sebastian emmena Ciel chez lui, il vivait dans une résidence calme.

-Nous y voilà, dit Sebastian en ouvrant la porte.

-AH c'est grand chez toi, et tu as un chat ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui c'est Kuro, c'est une chatte, elle est un peu sauvage avec les inconnus.

La chatte s'avanca vers Ciel, le senti et poussa un fort grognement.

-Elle ne semble pas m'aimer, dit Ciel.

-Une fois qu'elle te connaitra, elle t'appréciera, ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux et enlever ta veste, dit Sebastian.

Ciel s'assit sur le canapé et le chat s'en alla loin de lui.

Ciel enleva sa veste et sa cravate.

-Tu comptes tout enlever ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ben en fait, je n'ai pas prévu de vêtement de rechange, tu en aurais ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai à ta taille, peut être un tee shirt, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian lui trouva de quoi se changer.

Ciel enleva sa chemise devant le regard intéressé de son professeur.

-Ne me regardes pas comme cela, c'est gênant, dit Ciel.

Sebastian s'avance vers Ciel et toucha son torse ?

-Tu es bien fait pour ton âge et tu as peu de poils, comparé aux européens.

-Vous en avez plus que moi ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tu auras l'occasion de le constater. En fait tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis plus ton prof maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, dit Ciel.

Sebastian posa ses mains sur Ciel et placa ses mains sur les fesses de Ciel.

-Jolie fesse, dit Sebastian.

-C'est gênant, dit Ciel.

Ciel détourna le regard n'osant pas croiser celui de Sebastian.

-Ne sois pas gêné, c'est normal de vouloir toucher son partenaire, tu peux le faire si tu veux, dit Sebastian.

Voyant que son jeune petit ami ne le ferait pas par timidité, Sebastian pris ses mains et les posa directement sur ses propres fesses.

-Tu as le droit de tout toucher, profites en, dit Sebastian.

Ciel toujours gênée ne savait plus ou se mettre.

-C'est mignon ce côté de ta personnalité, tu es trop mignon, dit Sebastian en le serrant contre lui.

Soudain Ciel senti chez lui une réaction nouvelle, le bas de son corps semblait se durcir au contact de Sebastian.

-Il va le voir, qu'est- ce que c'est gênant, se dit Ciel.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : L'amour n'est pas une histoire d'âge ou d'expérience.

Sebastian avait remarqué le durcissement de son jeune petit ami mais ne savait pas comment ne pas le gêner.

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Ciel je suis flatté, je suppose que tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de réaction avant moi, que veux-tu que je fasse que nous restions comme cela ou que je m'écarte de toi ?

-Ecartes-toi c'est trop gênant, dit Ciel.

Ciel se tourna et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé en évitant le regard de Sebastian.

Sebastian s'assit à côté de lui et lui pris ses mains.

-J'ai été jeune aussi je comprends. Tu contrôleras avec le temps ce genre de chose, mais regardes moi, dit Sebastian.

Ciel tourna la tête.

-Je voudrais mourir tellement je suis gêné.

-Non je serais terriblement triste si tu disparaissais, tu veux que je t'aide à mettre ton tee shirt ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui.

Sebastian aida Ciel puis ils mangèrent ensemble et passèrent la soirée devant la télé.

Au moment de se coucher, Ciel enleva son pantalon et alla vite dans le lit.

Quand à Sebastian, il dormait en boxer, Ciel le regarda.

-On dirait un stalker qui observe à distant, dit Sebastian.

Ciel se cachait dans l'oreiller.

Sebastian alla dans le lit et se colla à Ciel qui était rouge de honte.

-Pourquoi tu te caches dans ce coussin ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que tu me regardes d'une manière gênante, dit Ciel.

-Ciel enlaca Ciel ce qui n'arrangea pas gêne.

-Tu n'es pas habitué à tant de contacts, tu t'y feras vite et je ne peux pas résister tu es si mignon.

-Arrêtes de dire que je suis mignon, dit Ciel.

Sebastian retourna Ciel, le plaqua sur le lit et l'embrassa.

-Je n'aime pas ne pas voir ton visage, s'il te plait ne le caches pas, tu as l'air inquiet, dis-moi quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu vas vouloir plus, je n'ai jamais rien fais- moi, tu vas me trouver mauvais et me larguer, se lamenta Ciel.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que rien ne pressait, on a tout le temps et je ne te larguerai pour cela, je ne te forcerai à rien que tu ne veux pas faire et il n'y a pas d'obligations, dit Sebastian.

-Alois et Claude, ils l'ont fait eux, dit Ciel.

-Chaque couple est différent, eux ont fait ce choix tu n'es pas obligé de te presser pour faire comme Alois, il faut faire comme tu as envie, pas comme les autres.

-Mais toi tu as envie non ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais j'ai surtout envie que toi tu ai envie aussi, sinon faire l'amour cela n'a aucun intérêt avec la personne que l'on aime.

Ciel a ses mots, se remit à pleurer.

-Arrêtes de pleurer à chaque fois que je dis ce genre de chose, dit Sebastian en essayant ses larmes.

-Je n'y peux rien, c'est tellement touchant, on ne m'a jamais dit cela, dit Ciel.

-Ciel, je t'aime vraiment et je tiens à ce que tu ne regrettes pas ta première fois avec moi, alors je serai patient, ne te mets pas de pressions là-dessus, le rassura Sebastian.

Ciel se calma et se colla contre Sebastian.

-Je t'aime aussi, merci de ta patience, maintenant je suis fatiguée, dit Ciel.

-Bien bonne nuit, dit Sebastian.

-Bonne nuit, dit Ciel.

Ils dormirent tous les deux pour la première fois dans le même lit.

Un invité dans la nuit s'invita, c'était Kuro pas vraiment habituée à Ciel mais voulant dormir à côté de son maitre, elle se cala entre les deux. Tout le monde passa une bonne nuit.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : On en apprend tous les jours sur son partenaire.

Sebastian venait de se réveiller, Ciel encore endormi à côté de lui.

-Tiens tu es là, tu t'es décidée à t'approcher.

Sebastian prit Kuro et la câlina.

-Tiens elle s'est approchée, demanda Ciel qui venait de se réveiller à son tour.

-Oui tu vois, elle s'habitue à toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Et moi je n'ai le droit à rien ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian pour réponse se jeta sur son petit ami.

Il s'empressa de l'embrasser et le simple baiser parti vite en contact physique plus intense.

Ses mains dérapèrent vite vers le bas du corps de Ciel et remontèrent jusqu'à son torse.

Ce qui provoqua la réaction tant redoutée par Ciel.

-Sebastian, arrêtes, je…

-Ah désolé, je me suis laissé emporter.

-Faisons-le dit Ciel.

-Tu es sur ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, j'en ai envie.

Sebastian déjà bien excité de base ne pu se contenir de son jeune amant.

Il allait s'attaquer au problème du bas de Ciel quand à peine avait-il tenté d'enlever son boxer que Ciel se mit à respirer de manière anormale.

-Ciel, tout va bien ?

-Non ca ne va pas, trouves moi mon inhalateur dans mon sac.

-Ok attends tu as de l'asthme ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis avant ?

Sebastian alla cherche ce que Ciel lui demandé et lui donna.

Ciel respira pendant quelques minutes et semblait en meilleur forme.

-Désolé, cela m'arrive rarement, j'ai complétement gâché le moment, s'excusa Ciel.

-Non ne t'inquiétes pas pour cela, mais c'est la première chose que tu aurais dû me le dire, on doit appeler une ambulance ?

-Non pas la peine, cela va passer.

Puis ils déjeunèrent ensemble et Ciel réparti chez lui.

-Donnes moi de tes nouvelles, et tâche de me prévenir si tu te sens mal.

-Désolé, j'ai tout gâché pour tout à l'heure.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, l'important c'est que tu ailles mieux.

Ciel embrassa Sebastian et parti.

 **Plus tard chez Ciel :**

-Chéri, cela s'est bien passé ? Le directeur m'a appelé et je sais ce qui s'est passé.

-Oui mais je culpabilise à cause de moi, il a perdu son poste.

-Ne t'en fais pas il trouvera un autre poste, il y beaucoup de postes mais peu de candidats.

-Il n'y a pas que cela, tout à l'heure, j'ai gâché le moment, on allait le faire et j'ai eu ma crise d'asthme.

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en voudra pas, comment a-t-il réagi ?

-Il avait l'air de s'inquiéter et m'a reproché de ne pas lui avoir dit que j'avais de l'asthme.

-Il n'a pas tort tu aurais dû lui dire, c'est important pour qu'il sache comment intervenir en cas de graves crises.

-Je sais maman.

 **Plus tard chez Sebastian :**

Sebastian refaisait son cv et sa lettre de motivation pour postuler à des postes intéressants.

Il comptait postuler à 10 lycées et espérait des réponses positives.

Soudain, il recu un message de Claude.

« Salut, tu t'en sors avec tes recherches de travail ? En fait je suis au courant, pas de bol pour la crise en plein milieu des préliminaires. »

« En effet tu étais au courant toi ? »

« Oui Alois me l'a dit depuis un moment, il n'a jamais eu de soucis dans ma classe. »

« Le pire est qu'il semblait culpabiliser de m'avoir coupé dans mon action au lieu de se préoccuper de sa santé. »

« Eh bien il semble se mettre la pression tout seul, rassures le. »

« Je ne cesse de lui répéter que cela m'importe peu au lieu de sa santé. »

« C'est plutôt mignon. »

« Le charme de la jeunesse, maintenant je m'y remets, à plus tard. »

 **Plus tard un nouveau message mais pas de Claude :**

« Je suis désolé, j'ai tout gâché tout à l'heure, je suis horrible. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je te répéte que ta santé m'importe plus que tout le reste. On pourra essayer de la faire à nouveau autant que tu veux. »

« Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« Je ne me fâcherai pas contre toi pour ce genre de chose, promets-moi de ne rien me cacher d'important à l'avenir. »

« Je promets, je t'aime Sebastian. »

« Je t'aime Ciel. »

« Ne t'inquiétes pas pour le travail, je commence à chercher et je trouverai surement. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus ton prof que tu ne dois pas bosser en cours, alors appliques toi au cours de Claude. »

« Je m'y mets tout de suite. »

 **Au même moment chez Ciel :**

« Claude m'a dit, comment a réagi Sebastian ? »

« Bien il ne semble pas m'en vouloir. »

« Pas de chance que cela arrive à ce moment-là. »

« C'est clair, j'en avais envie pourtant. »

« Vous le ferez une prochaine fois, si tu veux des conseils. »

« Merci Alois, je dois faire mes devoirs maintenant. »

« Moi aussi, Claude insiste, sinon on ne fait rien. »

« Dur, a plus. »


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Une proposition de voyage inattendue.

Sebastian avait passé des entretiens et avait finalement décroché un poste dans un autre lycée.

Ciel en fut rassuré, il culpabilisait toujours qu'à cause de lui il est perdu son poste.

Mais il y avait un point ou cela n'avait pas avancé, ils n'avaient toujours pas fait l'amour.

Un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, Ciel avait 16 ans et semblait plus que pressé de le faire avec son petit ami.

Malheureusement à chaque approche, Sebastian le rejetait, prétextant tous les prétextes du monde.

Ciel n'était pas dupe, il commencait à se poser des questions.

Ils se voyaient le week-end et Ciel venait parfois en semaine.

Un vendredi soir, Ciel était venu passer le week-end chez son petit ami, comme à son habitude.

Sebastian lisait et Ciel jouait à un jeu en ligne.

-Cela m'ennuis ce jeu, tu ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe autrement ?

-Tu devrais dormir dans ce cas.

Ciel en avait marre d'entendre ce genre de propos de la part de Sebastian.

Il décidé de tenter une énième approche.

Il prit le bouquin de son petit ami et le balanca par terre.

Il se mit au-dessus de lui et s'appuya sur un point sensible.

-Joues avec moi plutôt. J'ai grave envie de toi, on le fait ?

Sebastian chercha encore une excuse encore.

-Non je ne suis pas en forme, plus tard si tu veux.

-Allez, on a trop attendu.

Ciel se colla à Sebastian et l'embrassa, il posa sa main sur le bas de son corps et toucha son point sensible.

Sebastian le repoussait pour éviter ce genre de rapprochements.

-Non décales toi, s'il te plait.

Cela en était trop pour Ciel qui décida de s'en aller.

-Ou tu vas à cette heure-ci ?

-Je m'en vais puisque tu ne veux pas de moi.

Ciel se rhabilla.

-C'est dangereux, restes ici, il y a plus de transport à cette heure-ci. Ta mère ne serait pas rassurée que je te laisse repartir seul.

-Ah parce que cela t'inquiétes maintenant ? Cela fait des mois que tu me rejettes. Dis-le tout de suite si je ne te plais pas et que je ne te fais rien.

-Ciel tu me plais et tu me fais de l'effet mais je ne peux pas coucher avec toi. Depuis la première fois ou l'on a essayé, j'ai peur que tu stresses à mort encore et de te faire du mal. C'est pour cela que je t'évite. Tu es comme une chose fragile pour moi et j'ai peur de te casser si je te touche.

-Tu rigoles ? Une chose fragile ? Enfin je ne suis pas en sucre, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux.

-En plus j'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de faire avec toi.

-Je voudrais toujours de toi, dis- moi ce que tu veux faire, cela ne me choquera pas.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Bien je m'en vais. Ne m'appeles pas et ne viens pas me voir.

-Enfin, Ciel revient.

Ciel parti furieux.

-J'ai tout gâché, pensa Sebastian.

Il avait un autre problème, Ciel l'avait touché et son corps avait réagi.

-Merde, comment je vais me débarassé de cela maintenant ?

Sebastian ne voyait qu'une solution, le faire soi-même.

Sebastian se toucha en pensant à Ciel.

En bas de l'immeuble, Ciel n'était pas parti.

-Je l'aime et s'il y a un souci, il faut en parler, je vais remonter chez lui et m'excuser.

Ciel remonta et entra sans frapper.

Il vit Sebastian en plein action.

-Ho Ciel, j'aimerai tant te prendre dans tous les sens et que tu ne sois plus qu'à moi, jusqu'à me supplier de continuer encore et encore.

Ciel assista mais ne savait pas quoi dire dans un premier temps.

-J'arrive mal on dirait.

-Ciel, je ne voulais pas que tu me comme cela, maintenant tu vas me prendre pour un pervers.

-Non pas spécialement, je suis même flatté de te faire cet effet, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé m'en charger ?

-Eh bien je ne veux rien t'imposer.

Ciel s'approcha de Sebastian sur le lit.

-En faite tu as juste peur pour moi. Ben il ne faut pas, je survivrai.

-Désolé Ciel.

-Je peux rester avec toi ?

-Bien sûr.

Ciel alla dans les bras de Sebastian.

-Je suis content que tu sois prévenant et que tu t'inquiètes mais tu t'en fais trop, alors la prochaine fois n'hésites pas, fais tout ce que tu veux et je dirai si je veux arrêter.

-Merci de me rassurer, en fait cet été, je vais voir ma sœur en France, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Oui je voudrais mais je ne vais pas te gêner ?

-Non ma sœur et sa famille, c'est la seule qui m'a accepté, on ne croisera pas mes parents. Tu as un passeport ? Et ma mère elle serait d'accord pour te laisser partir ?

-Oui cela ne devrait pas poser de soucis. On sera chez ta famille ou à l'hôtel ?

-A l'hôtel, cela veut dire qu'on aura un seul lit, et qui sait je ne me retiendrais pas cet fois, cela ne te fais pas peur ?

-Non au contraire, et la langue comment je vais comprendre ?

-Je te traduirai ce que les gens disent.

Sebastian finit par s'endormir et Ciel ne pouvant pas dormir envoyait des messages à Alois qui ne dormait pas non plus.

« Je suis content qu'il veuille me respecter mais je veux surtout qu'on le fasse, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir encore plusieurs mois. Il m'a invité cet été chez lui. »

« Tant qu'il te désire, il ne faut pas t'inquièter, vous finirez bien par le faire. Ah un voyage c'est excitant. »

Alois était chez Claude, qui corrigé encore des copies.

-C'est terriblement chiant, pourquoi j'ai autant de classe et pourquoi ils font autant de fautes dans leurs copies ?

-Tu préfères faire mes devoir peut-être ?

-Tu ne fais pas tes devoirs, tu parles avec Ciel, d'ailleurs ils font quoi ?

-Ciel, il veut coucher avec Sebastian, du coup il s'est énervé mais ils se sont reconciliés. Ils vont à Paris cet été, tu as déjà été toi ?

-Il est lent dans ce domaine, c'est chacun son rythme, moi le petit Ciel, je n'aurai pas attendu. Non je n'ai pas envie de voyager.

-Tu le trouves mieux que moi ?

-Non évidemment mais il y a pire, ce n'est pas le plus moche de ma classe.

-Je vois, dit Alois.

Il semblait contrarié.

Claude le remarqua et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu es vexé ?

-Non.

-C'est juste mon élève et il y a un truc que je fais qu'avec toi.

-Ah quoi ?

Claude bascula Alois sur le canapé.

-Et tes copies et mes devoirs ?

-Au diable pour l'instant.

Claude déboutonna les boutons de la chemise D'alois et commenca à lui caresser le torse en insistant sur ses tétons.

-Je le fais avec Ciel cela ?

-Non, dit Alois qui commencait à ressentir les effets des caresses.

-Tu es sensible à cet endroit-là apparemment.

-Oui n'insistes pas dessus, dit Alois qui semblait déjà en état d'excitation.

Claude passa sa langue sur le torse du jeune homme et pris un certain plaisir à titiller son point sensible.

-Pas là je t'ai dis, tu sais ce que cela me fait, dit Alois en rougissant.

-Non je ne sais pas dis-moi, tu aimes quand je les touche ou quand je passe ma langue dessus ?

-Tu sais très bien… Ha ha Claude.

-Tu sembles déjà bien excités alors que je n'ai encore fais en bas.

Claude enleva le bouton du jean d'alois et défit sa fermeture éclair.

Il glissa sa main dans son boxer et commenca à stimuler le sexe de son partenaire.

Alois au simple contact ne put se retenir.

-Ha ha Claude, tes mains sont si chaudes.

Claude continua mais rajouta une main dans le boxer de son partenaire et exerca un mouvement de vas et vient sur son sexe.

Alois ressentait de plus en plus les effets sur son corps.

-Tu es déjà tout dur, regardes toi.

-Ne dis pas cela quand tu me touches, c'est gênant.

Alois ne pouvait plus tenir.

-Je vais venir.

-Viens donc.

Claude continua mais vite Alois ne pu se retenir et finit par éjaculer sous les mains de son amant.

-A mon tout de te faire plaisir, dit Alois.

Alois ouvrit le pantalon de son amant, baissa son calecon et prit le sexe de Claude dans sa bouche.

Alois s'exerca à satisfaire son amant.

-C'est bon Alois, continu, encouragea Claude.

Claude se sentait venir.

-Alois, je vais jouir, retires toi.

-Non vas-y.

Claude jouit dans la bouche de son amant.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé d'avaler, dit Claude.

-Je veux tout de toi.

Claude embrassa Alois.

-Tu es mignon, prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses ?

-Oui, prends moi Claude, viens en moi.

-Tu es bien impatient aujourd'hui, faisons durer le plaisir, rien ne presse.

Claude retira le pantalon d'Alois et son boxer, il était nu devant son amant.

Alois était prêt à recevoir son amant mais celui-ci avait décidé de la faire attendre.

-Qu'est- ce que tu attends Claude, viens en moi.

-Pas tout de suite, et si on prenait notre temps aujourd'hui ? Je veux te voir en état tel que tu me supplies de te prendre. Voyons déjà comment cela se présente.

Claude introduit un doigt en Alois, ce qui le fit réagir.

-Pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec moi ? Alors je suis déjà à mes limites, dit Alois encore plus qu'avant.

-Je vois qu'un doigt te fait déjà de l'effet, et si on en introduisait un deuxième ?

-Non pas un deuxième, gémit Alois.

Claude introduit un deuxième doigt, ce qui n'arrangea pas Alois qui désespérait de son état.

-Ha ha ha Claude, prends- moi tout de suite, je ne tiens plus, je t'en prie.

Claude jubila en entendant cela.

-Redis le moi encore, supplies moi de te prendre.

-Prends-moi, je t'en supplie.

Claude mit un préservatif et pénétra Alois.

-Tu aimes quand je te prends ? J'aime te voir dans un état ou tu as besoin de moi et que je peux faire ce que je veux de toi.

Alois gémissait de plaisir sous les vas et vient de son amant.

-Claude, continu, fais tout ce que tu veux de moi mais vas plus vite.

-Plus vite d'accord.

Claude accéléra le mouvement et Alois croyait exploser tellement le plaisir le transformait.

Claude prit possession des lèvres d'Alois.

-Je t'aime Claude.

-Moi aussi, Alois.

Claude finit par jouir et Alois fu satisfait des capacités de son amant.

 **Un peu plus tard :**

Alois s'était couvert d'une couverture et Claude fumait.

-Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est le pied le sexe avec toi. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque Ciel.

-Il finira par le découvrir.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Voyage à Paris.

Ciel partait en voyage avec son petit ami dans sa ville d'origine, Paris.

Il faisait sa valise quand sa mère frappa à sa porte.

-Chéri, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

-Oui maman, mon passeport, assez de fringues.

-Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose ?

-Non quoi ?

Sa mère sorti une boite de préservatif.

Ciel gênait n'osait pas le prendre.

-Oh tu es tout gêné, je sais que vous n'avez rien fait mais il vaut mieux anticiper, je préfère que mon fils se protège.

-Il en a sûrement prévu, maman tu es la seule qui fait cela.

-Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquièter pour mon fils. Amuse-toi bien et n'oublie pas, surveilles ton verre si tu vas dans un bar.

-Maman je sais déjà tout cela.

Une voiture glaxonna, c'était Sebastian qui venait le chercher.

-A plus maman.

Ciel sortit de chez lui et devant lui se tenait la voiture de Sebastian.

-Je paris que ta mère t'a rappelé les règles de conduites et que tu as une boite de capotes dans ton sac.

-Bien vu, comment tu as deviné ?

-Ta mère est prévisible.

Ciel et Sebastian allèrent jusque l'aéroport.

-Tu laisses ta voiture ici ?

-Oui Claude va me la ramener.

-Un bon ami ce Claude.

-Oui c'est bien vrai.

Ils prirent leur avion et après plusieurs heures, ils arrivèrent en France.

Ciel n'arrivait pas à lire les panneaux.

-C'est quoi votre langue ? Il y a des panneaux partout et c'est n'est pas écrit en anglais.

\- Tant que tu es avec moi, tu ne te perdras pas et si c'est le cas, tu m'appelles.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel que Sebastian avait réservé pour un mois.

-Oh la classe, je ne suis jamais rentré dans un hôtel.

-C'est vrai, je l'ai eu pour pas cher en plus.

Le personnel de l'accueil donna la clé de la chambre et ils montèrent les escaliers.

Ciel ouvrit la porte, c'est une chambre équipée facon appartement.

-On avait besoin de quoi faire à manger ?

-Oui je préfère faire moi-même. Je n'aime pas la nourriture dans les hôtels.

Ciel posa sa valise.

-On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Voir ma sœur, elle ne vit pas loin et mes nièces.

-Je ne vais pas gêner ?

-Non tu es le bienvenu.

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel.

-Tu as un truc sur la joue, dit Sebastian en posant la main sur sa joue.

Il en profita pour l'embrasser, ce qui l'étonna.

-On peut faire cela dans la rue ici ? Personne ne le fait au Japon.

-Ici oui il y a même un quartier gay comme chez vous, on a même le mariage gay, c'est vrai que vous non.

Sebastian prit la main de Ciel.

-Tu viens ?

-On peut se donner la main et la différence d'âge ?

-Oh cela ne choquera personne, regarde Macron notre président et la différence d'âge avec sa femme.

(La référence m'est venue directement, hasard de l'histoire pour la relation avec sa prof).

-Qui est Macron ? demanda Ciel.

-C'est notre président je te montrerai une photo.

Ils arrivèrent chez la sœur de Sebastian, Camille.

Sebastian sonna à l'interphone.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est moi Sebastian et je ne suis pas seul.

-Oh Seb tu as amené ton copain, entrez.

Ils marchèrent et la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était Marie sa nièce qui lui sauta dessus, une deuxième plus petite lui sauta dessus à son tour.

-Tonton, tu as des cadeaux pour nous ?

-Les filles, enfin vous ne voyez pas votre oncle depuis des mois et vous demandez des cadeaux.

Ciel qui avait un niveau peu élevé ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient.

-Ah désolé Ciel, ce sont mes nièces Marie et Pauline. Dites bonjour à Ciel.

-Tu es le copain de tonton ? demanda la plus petite.

Sebastian lui traduit tout en japonais.

-Oui je suis son copain.

Sebastian à l'inverse répétait en francais ce que disait Ciel.

-Venez asseyez-vous, on est ravis de te rencontrer Ciel.

-Moi aussi.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment.

-Vous ne voulez pas rester manger ?

-Non on va visiter et trouver un bon resto, Ciel ne connait pas la cuisine francaise.

-Bien repassez nous voir quand vous voulez.

Tout le monde se dit en revoir.

En bas de l'immeuble, Ciel semblait rassuré.

-Tu as vus pas de soucis. Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Peu importe, fais-moi découvrir ce que tu aimes

Ils n'avaient pas vu, les parents de Sebastian au loin, venus voir leur petits-enfants.

-Ah merde, mes parents, partons vite.

Mais trop tard, ils s'avancaient déjà vers eux.

-Tiens que vaut ta visite en France ? Tu ne vivais pas à l'étranger ? Que venais tu faire pervertir tes nièces ?

Sebastian répondit de mauvaise foi.

-En effet, je vis à l'étranger maintenant, ravis de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi sympa avec moi et non je venais juste voir ma famille qui m'a acceptée elle.

-Sebastian, je ne comprends rien, traduis-moi.

-Cela ne vaut pas le coup que je te le dise.

-C'est déjà la honte d'avoir un fils comme toi alors en plus tu viens avec un mec et jeune en plus, il a quoi 15 ans ?

-16 ans en fait, eh oui je suis avec mais cela ne vous regarde pas puisque vous m'avez rejeté de votre vie depuis longtemps.

-Tu fais dans la jeunesse maintenant, tu n'as pas honte de t'afficher avec.

-Non et je ne te permets pas de critiquer vus que toi tu as mise à la porte ton fils à 18 ans.

-Sebastian, traduis s'il te plait.

-Ils ont dit que tu étais jeune et que je devrais avoir honte de m'afficher avec toi.

-Eh quoi encore, ce n'est pas moi qui ai rejeté mon fils à cause de ce qu'il est, moi mère elle m'a acceptée et vous auriez dû réagir pareil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? On ne comprend rien. Tu sors avec un étranger en plus.

-Ils vous dit que lui sa mère l'a acceptée et oui il est étranger mais de toute facon même un francais tu aurai dis quelque chose.

-Bien mal lui en prend alors.

(Cela me rappelle un drama coréen, la mère débarque chez les parents de l'homme et elle fait tout un tapage parce que ses parents à lui acceptent eux et va les faire chier jusqu'au bout allant même jusqu'à leur proposer de déménager à l'étranger, pour leur bien être selon elle).

-Arrêtons cette discussion, partons Ciel.

-Mais ils sont comportés de manière dégueulasse avec toi, tu vas laisser passer cela ?

-Oui pour moi, ils sont morts depuis longtemps.

Ils dinèrent dans un petit restaurant sympa et rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel Ciel s'écroula sur le lit.

-Ah quelle journée, entre cette histoire mais le resto c'était super bon.

Sebastian s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa la tête de Ciel.

-Tu as aimé ? Tu sais le jour ils m'ont rejeté, seule ma sœur m'a accueillie et depuis je les considère comme mort. Cela n'a pas été facile mais on fait avec. C'est pour cela que tu as de la chance que ta mère soit si ouverte.

-C'est vrai, j'ai de la chance mais de t'avoir aussi.

-Moi aussi j'ai de la chance, dit Sebastian en s'allongeant à côté de Ciel.

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux et Sebastian se rapprocha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Peu à peu, leurs langues se touchèrent et ce baiser devient passionnée.

Ciel bascula sur Sebastian qui ne put s'empêcher de parcourir le corps de Ciel avec ses mains.

Sebastian bascula à son tour Ciel et glissa ses mains sous son tee shirt.

-Attends, Sebastian tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas reculer ?

-Non on a attendu beaucoup trop longtemps.

Conflit famille Seb ciel s'en mêle 16 ans

Début relation sexuelle jeu rôle prof élève


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Professeur et élève.

Sebastian était toujours au-dessus de Ciel.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas reculer comme la dernière fois de peur que je sois en sucre ? dit Ciel ironiquement.

-Tu te moques de moi là ? Fais attention je pourrais te le faire payer tout à l'heure.

-Ah bon ? Je demande à voir comment.

-Bien puisque tu es décidé, cela te dit un jeu de rôle ou tu préfères une ambiance romantique avec des pétales de roses et ce genre de trucs ?

-Tu avais prévus qu'on coucherait maintenant ? C'était dans tes projets ?

-Un peu, j'avais tout prévu au cas ou. Je peux te créer toutes les ambiances que tu veux.

-Tu as aussi prévus des préservatifs et tout ce qui va avec, je suppose.

-Oui j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

-J'hésite le jeu de rôle c'est tentant et l'ambiance romantique ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

On aurait pu faire cela chez moi, on a des chambres à thèmes et des love hôtel.

-Tu risques de voir un côté de ma personnalité que je ne montre pas souvent, tu es sûr de ne pas me détester après ? Oui c'est vrai, mais on pourra aussi le faire là-bas après.

-Non rien ne me fera changer d'avis, alors qu'est- ce que tu proposes comme rôle ?

-Eh bien tu n'es plus mon élève mais j'ai toujours fantasmé sur le fait d'avoir le contrôle entier sur mon élève et d'avoir le dessus sur lui.

-Ah je vois, le prof autoritaire et l'élève docile.

-Quand tu le dis, cela me fait passer pour un gros pervers.

-En effet, mais bon tu étais mon prof et du coup l'uniforme c'est pour cela que tu m'as dis de l'emmener.

-Oui, j'avoue mais si tu trouves que c'est trop, on peut faire plus classique.

-Non cela me tente grave, essayons.

Ciel se changea et enfila son uniforme scolaire.

-Tu m'as déjà vu dedans pleins de fois dedans, en quoi c'est excitant ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel et le prit par la taille.

-Tu vas voir en quoi tu es excitant. C'est simple si tu souhaites arrêter, tu me le dis ne te force pas si un truc te gêne et au moindre signe de respiration difficile, je stoppe.

-J'ai compris.

Ciel se permit d'entrer dans son personnage.

-Sensei, que faites-vous si je me permets de vous toucher ? Vous êtes si sexy que j'aimerai que vous me preniez la maintenant sur le bureau.

-Comment oses tu parler à ton professeur de cette manière ? Quel élève bien insolent tu es là, je ne vais laisser passer cela, tu mérites une bonne punition, dit Sebastian avec un regard des plus pervers.

Sebastian poussa Ciel sur le canapé dans le salon et grimpa sur lui.

-Monsieur j'aime quand vous êtes autoritaire avec moi.

-Tu te permets de me répondre en plus, très bien tu auras ce que tu auras mérité.

Sebastian enleva la cravate de Ciel, prit ses deux mains et les bloqua avec sa cravate.

Il déboutonna sa chemise et enleva son pantalon.

Ciel se retrouva en boxer.

-Voyons voir maintenant si tu fais toujours le malin, tu as dis tu voulais que je te prenne mais tu vas devoir le mériter.

-Faites tout ce que vous voulez.

-Oh j'aime cela un élève aussi docile que toi, j'ai envie de te manger tout cru.

Sebastian enleva le boxer de Ciel.

-Je vois que à peine effleurer, tu réagis déjà.

En effet à la vue du sexe de Ciel, un simple toucher le faisait réagir.

-Oui monsieur, vous me faites beaucoup d'effet.

Sebastian prit le sexe de Ciel avec ses mains et commenca à le masturber.

-Oh oui sensei continuez.

Les mains de Sebastian faisaient entrer Ciel dans un état qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

-Tu n'as pas honte de réagir comme cela devant ton professeur, pour punition tu vas devoir tenir sans jouir le temps que je le décide.

-Non pas cela, sensei je ne tiendrai pas si vous y touchez.

-Tiens c'est un ordre sinon tu auras pire.

-Tout mais pas cela, sensei.

Sebastian décida de corser la chose et s'en occuper avec sa bouche.

-Sensei, non si vous faites cela…

-Tu vas quoi ?

Sebastian prit son sexe dans sa bouche et commenca à le stimuler.

Ciel avait du mal à se contenir.

-Ha ha sensei c'est trop bon, arrêtez à ce rythme, je ne tiendrai plus.

-Je t'ai dis de tenir, sinon tu sais ce qu'il en coûte.

-Ha han, désolé sensei.

Ciel avait jouit.

-Mauvais garcon, tu ne m'as pas obéis, je vais donc devoir corser les choses.

-N'en faites pas plus, sensei, c'est déjà trop.

-Je vois que tu es déjà en état ou tu perds le contrôle, je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de te prendre encore tu vas attendre.

-Sensei, prenez- moi je vous supplie.

-Tu me supplies ? Voyons le reste alors.

Sebastian enleva ses vêtements et toucha le torse de son élève de facon ciblée.

Il s'arrêta et prit le temps de s'attarder sur chaque zone et particulièrement ses tétons.

-Non n'y touchez pas, sensei.

-On ne t'a jamais touché là, voyons si tu es sensible.

Sebastian passa sa langue sur ses tétons et Ciel ressenti une sensation agréable.

-Sensei, arrêtez d'y toucher, je vous en prie.

-Tu sembles bien réagir pourtant, ne caches pas ta voix sexy quand tu apprécies qu'on te touche, tu es trop mignon quand tu es gêné.

-Sensei, c'est pire que de la torture.

-Oh ce n'est que le début, on arrive au plus intéressant.

Sebastian se permit d'explorer un endroit qu'il savait vierge.

-Personne ne t'a jamais touché là, je meurs d'impatience de voir ta réaction si j'y glisse un doigt.

-Non, sensei, n'y touchez pas.

Sebastian glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de Ciel, qui semblait bien réagir.

-Personne ne t'a jamais pris, c'est très étroit laisses moi arranger cela.

Sur ces mots, il glissa un autre doigt, ce qui fit réagir Ciel.

Ciel finit par se lâcher.

-Ha ha, c'est insupportable de me laisser comme cela, ne faites plus rien.

-Tu te déserres, tentons un autre doigt.

-Non sensei, deux c'est déjà trop, pas un de plus pitié.

-Tu me supplies de mettre fin à ton supplice, j'aime ta réaction, pour mériter il faut patienter.

Sebastian bien conscient de l'état de Ciel d'excitation avancée, prit plaisir à introduire un autre doigt.

-Non c'est trop, sensei, ha ha, je ne tiens plus.

-Bien supplies moi de te prendre maintenant.

-Sensei, s'il vous plait, prenez-moi, je suis à bout.

-Bien, je vais accéder à ta demande mais avant occupes -toi de moi et tu seras récompensé.

Ciel se releva et pris en bouche le sexe de Sebastian.

-Assures toi de le faire bien surtout, si tu y arrives, je te prendrais.

Ciel prit le soin de satisfaire Sebastian.

-Ho tu t'en sors bien, tu as gagné ta récompense.

Sebastian mis un préservatif et allait prendre Ciel.

-Tu as été un mauvais garcon, tu vas payer pour avoir osé exciter ton professeur.

Puis il fit une pause, étant prévenant envers Ciel.

-Ciel, tout va bien ? Pas de gêne respiratoire ?

-Non mais enfin, c'est tout ce qui t'inquiètes, je vais bien et tu oses me laisser comme cela depuis tout à l'heure, allez dépêches toi de prendre tout de suite.

-Bien, je sais que cela peut être désagréable au début, alors j'ai prévu de quoi aider. Si cela te devient insupportable, on arrête. J'irai le plus doucement possible.

-T'es terriblement chiant, tu casses l'ambiance là tu attends quoi ?

-Bien, allons-y.

Sebastian détacha, les bras de Ciel.

-Tiens bien mes mains, je veux ressentir cela avec toi.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel qui trouvait cela désagréable au début mai finit par y prendre goût.

-Vas plus vite, exigea Ciel.

-Bien.

Sebastian accéléra son mouvement.

-Sebastian, c'est super, je t'aime tu sais, je n'aurai pas fais cela avec quelqu'un d'autres.

-Ciel je t'aime aussi.

Ils vinrent ensemble.

 **Un petit moment après :**

-Alors tu es décu ? C'est l'idée que tu t'en faisais ?

-Non c'était plus agréable que je ne pensais, surtout la dernière partie que j'appréhendais, tu as été très prévenant.

-Tu ne me vois pas comme un pervers ?

-Non c'était très excitant de s'abandonner comme cela à toi, je sais que tu n'aurais rien fais sans vérifier que cela me plaise avant.

Ciel avait remis son boxer, Sebastian aussi.

-En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, tu veux vivre avec moi ? Tu passes déjà beaucoup de temps chez moi et je pense que ta mère ne serait pas contre.

Ciel ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela de Sebastian.

Sebastian qui avait remarqué son changement, s'inquiéta.

-Ciel, il y a un souci ?

Ciel semblait réagir comme l'autre fois et cela ne rassurait pas Sebastian.

-Je vais chercher l'inhalateur.

Comme la dernière fois, Ciel se calma.

-Tu comptes me tuer ? A ce rythme- là je ferai une crise cardiaque avant 35 ans.

-Désolé, quand je stresse, je ne contrôle rien et ta proposition, elle m'a surprise.

-Donc cela veut dire non ?

-Au contraire oui mais comment je fais avec le lycée, quand ils vont savoir qu'on vit ensemble ?

-On s'en fiche du lycée et c'est plus pratique puisque l'on pourra tout faire chez moi.

-Et si tu en as marre de moi ?

-Pourquoi j'en aurai marre ? Jamais je ne t'aurais encouragé si je ne comptais pas m'engager. Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de te marier avec moi.

-Jamais de la vie, même si cela devenait légal, ce serait non.

-En fait, tu veux un massage j'ai amené de quoi.

-Tu as vraiment tout prévu.

Ciel s'allongea sur le lit et Sebastian le massa, il commenca par le bas du dos et remontait vers le haut au niveau des épaules.

Quand soudain, un bruit sonna, c'était un message d'Alois.

-Ne bouges pas, je n'ai pas fini.

-Mais c'est alois, il faut que je réponde, dit Ciel en se relevant.

« Salut vous avez conclus ? »

-Demandes lui si Claude a ramené ma voiture.

« Oui on a conclu, c'était plutôt bien, Claude il a bien ramené la voiture ? »

« Claude dit que oui, racontes moi en détail, il est bien au lit Sebastian ? »

-Il me demande si t'es bon au lit, je lui réponds quoi ?

-Ben la vérité.

« Oui, je ne suis pas décu, et Claude ? »

« Oui cela va aussi, vas-y racontes moi tout »

-Il veut savoir tous les détails, je lui dis tout ?

-Non dis-lui que cela ne le regarde pas, je lui demande moi ce qu'il fait avec ton ami ? En plus Claude va se foutre de moi.

-Non il n'y a pas de quoi, tu es trop mignon.

-Merci, Ciel c'est bien la première fois que tu me dis cela.

« Je te le dirai quand on se verra, en fait je vais vivre avec lui. »

« Sérieux ? Déjà ? Et le lycée et ta mère ?

« Le lycée je m'en fiche et ma mère pas de souci. »

« La sienne est comment ? »

« Ah ben satisfaisante. »

Ciel se surpris à rigoler seul.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-Rien.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Après le calme, la tempête.

Dans ce chapitre, je préfère préciser qu'il a une scène de viol ainsi que de la violence physique et verbale (y compris propos homophobes).

L'été s'était bien passé. Le mois écoulé en France avait passé en en éclair.

Ciel vivait désormais chez son petit ami et cela se passait très bien pour l'instant. Pour Ciel, c'était un test, au pire il retournerait chez sa mère si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

A la rentrée, Sebastian était toujours dans son nouveau lycée ou il n'avait pas trop de soucis, à part des collègues féminines qui se demandaient pourquoi il n'était pas marié à son âge et le draguaient dans le but de se caser avec.

Ciel était toujours dans on lycée, la plupart des gens étaient au courant pour eux et tout le monde semblaient plutôt ouvert, surtout les filles.

Cependant depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, une rumeur commencait à courir sur Ciel comme quoi il couchait avec le premier venu et cela n'attirait pas que de bonnes personnes.

Bon nombre de mecs étaient déjà venus le voir juste pour cela, il en avait marre.

Ciel attendait son ami Alois. Il discutait avec Claude depuis un moment.

Claude avait fini son cours.

-Ils manquent de discrétion ses deux-là, à ce rythme-là on va comprendre qu'ils sont en couple, pensa Ciel.

Dans la classe, Claude faisait la morale à son petit ami.

-Tu envois encore des messages, tu te crois ou chez toi ? A qui tu envoi d'ailleurs, réponds-moi. En plus tes notes ont baissés, tu crois que parce qu'on sort ensemble que je vais te faire un traitement de faveur. Tu te plantes complétement si tu le penses.

-J'envoi des messages à qui je veux. Pourquoi tu es jaloux ? Oh cela va, j'ai la moyenne.

-Tu peux faire mieux que la moyenne. Tu n'as pas répondu à qui tu envoi des messages ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Oh que si cela me regarde, je suis ton copain. Du coup cela me donne le droit de savoir la moindre de tes fréquentations.

-Tu rêves là, on n'est pas marié que je sache.

Seulement voilà, Alois discutait depuis un bon moment déjà, Ciel s'impatientait.

Soudain trois élèves se mirent devant Ciel.

-Tiens c'est Phantomhive la tapette de l'école, tu oses encore te montrer ? Les gens dans votre genre, ils sont dégueulasses. C'est vrai ce que tu couches avec le premier venu ? On dit aussi que tu t'es tapé le prof qui est parti.

-Je vous connais vous déjà ? Ha cette rumeur, c'est faux. Quand au reste de ta phrase, je dois vraiment y répondre ?

-Tu crois que tu peux te la péter comme cela. Tu te crois mieux que moi, c'est cela ?

-En tout cas, cela ne te regarde pas et en plus je ne te connais pas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à tes questions.

-Joue pas au malin Phantomhive, alors il est bon le prof ? Tu t'es éclaté avec et il te fait prendre ton pied ? dit l'élève sur un ton sarcastique.

-En quoi cela te regarde ?

-Ta facon de répondre m'énerve, tu veux que je te frappe, espèce de tarlouze ?

-Tu t'améliores sur les noms dis donc. Vas-y frappes-moi, je m'en fous.

Dans la salle de cours, Alois et Claude avaient tout entendu.

-On ne devrait pas intervenir ?

-Attends un peu avant d'intervenir.

-Tu crois que tu vaux le coup. Tu n'es qu'une merde et tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

-Ben si tu le penses, c'est ton problème.

-Tu cherches vraiment à te faire frapper toi.

L'élève était sur le point de frapper Ciel quand Claude intervient.

-Tu as vus comment tu parles à ton camarade. Je cite propos homophobe et violence verbale et tu étais sur le point de le frapper, dit Claude.

-Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de t'en prendre à mon ami ? Il est gay et c'est son choix. C'est dégueulasse de le traiter comme cela, vous êtes pathétique les gars, dit Alois.

-Oh regardez le copain de la tafiole, t'es gay toi aussi ?

-Oui et en plus je sors avec …

Claude posa sa main sur la bouche d'Alois avant la fin de sa phrase.

-Si je vous revois l'embêter, je vous colle et j'en parlerai au directeur pour qu'il vous expulse.

-On n'en restera pas là, Phantomhive.

Les trois élèves partirent.

-Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ? demanda Alois en colère.

-Tu as vus comment ils traitent ton ami, évites de t'afficher trop, ces trois- là ne m'inspirent pas. Ciel quand à toi, fais attention, quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas en rester là, ne t'en approches pas et évites-les. Tu en as parlé à Sebastian ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter, donc non, cela reste mon problème, ne lui en parlez- pas.

-Ok mais parles lui en toi.

-Non, c'est mon problème.

Ciel parti.

-Ils ne vont pas en rester là, on en parle à Sebastian ?

-On devrait oui, je vais l'appeler.

Plus tard pendant sa pause déjeuner Claude appela Sebastian.

-Allo c'est moi, il y a un truc que je dois te dire mais ne répètes pas que à Ciel. Il y a une rumeur su lui comme quoi il couche avec le premier venu et pleins de mecs sont venus le voir. Tout à l'heure, il y un élève et il est mauvais de réputation, il a tenté de le frappé et il a posé des questions sur lui et toi.

-Merci de me prévenir, je sais qu'il ne me dit jamais ce genre de chose, il a réagi comment Ciel devant eux ?

-Pacifiste mais il allait se laisser frapper quand je suis intervenu.

-Ok, j'en parlerai avec, si tu le vois encore venir vers lui, préviens- moi et j'irai discuter directement avec l'élève.

-Tu vas avoir des ennuis, tu n'es plus prof ici.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

En fin d'après-midi, Ciel rentra chez lui.

Il balanca son sac par terre et s'affala sur le canapé.

Sebastian rentrait.

-Encore ton sac par terre, tu espères qu'il marche tout seul pour se ranger ?

-On s'en fout c'est un sac.

-En fait, je suis au courant pour aujourd'hui, n'en veux pas à Claude.

-Ce n'est pas grave et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes.

-Je veux savoir s'il y a des soucis de ce genre et cette rumeur, qui la propagé à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, cela fait une semaine qu'il y a des mecs qui viennent me voir.

-Ne t'approches pas cet élève et fais attention.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop ce n'est rien, des homophobes il y en a partout.

-J'ai vécu cela pendant le lycée, je ne veux pas que tu revives la même chose, si cela empire j'interviendrais.

-Tu ne peux pas rentrer dans le lycée. Rien ne m'arrivera.

Sebastian ne pouvait rien faire mais cela ne calma pas son inquiétude.

Le lendemain à l'école, Ciel lui ne s'inquiétait pas du tout.

Il regardait par la fenêtre dans le couloir quand soudain les deux élèves qui accompagnait le connard qui l'avait menacé hier.

-Tiens encore vous, c'est pour quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Il veut te parler, viens avec nous.

-Non je n'ai pas envie, laissez-moi tranquille.

Ciel allait s'en aller quand l'un des deux élèves sorti un couteau et le pointa vers lui.

-Tu vas nous suivre gentiment, Phantomhive.

Ciel n'avait pas d'autres choix que de les suivre.

Il les suivit jusqu'au vestiaire des garcons.

Là se trouvait l'élève en question.

-Tiens Phantomhive, on n'a pas fini notre discussion hier.

-Pour ma part si, si tu veux me frapper, fais-le, cela ne changera rien de toute facon.

-T'es marrant Phantomhive, tu crois que je t'ai amené là pour te frapper ?

-Ben pourquoi alors ?

-La rumeur, elle dit bien que tu couches avec le premier venu non ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était qu'une rumeur, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Même si j'ai envie de te baiser, je peux non ?

-Non ce n'est pas possible.

-Tu te crois en droit de refuser Phantomhive ? Si c'est bon pour le prof, c'est bon pour moi.

-Non tu ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire ?

L'élève s'approcha dangereusement de Ciel et essaya de l'embrasser.

Ciel refusa et lui mit une claque.

-Non c'est non, maintenant, tu me laisses partir.

-J'aurai voulu faire autrement mais tu ne laisses pas le choix Phantomhive, je t'aurai de gré ou de force.

Ciel ne sentait pas du tout la situation.

-Les gars, maintenez- le sur le banc.

Les deux élèves s'avancèrent vers Ciel qui tenta de leur échapper mais rien n'y fit.

Ciel se retrouva allongé sur le banc tenu par deux élèves et son bourreau.

-Alors Phantomhive, on fait moins le malin, tu vas prendre ton pied avec moi.

-Arrêtes tout de suite, je t'ai dis que j'étais pas d'accord.

-Si c'est bon pour lui, c'est bon pour moi.

Le garcon défit la braguette de Ciel.

-Ne touches pas, j'ai dis non.

Ciel commencait à paniquer.

-Tu vas apprécier, c'est ce qu'aime les mecs dans ton genre qu'on les touche comme une vulgaire merde.

-S'il te plait, arrêtes tout de suite, dit Ciel dont la respiration commencait à en être perturber.

-Qu'est ce qui passe Phantomhive, tu manques d'oxygène ?

-Je suis ashtmatique.

-Ah, cela va être encore plus marrant.

Le garcon passa sa main dans le boxer de Ciel mais de manière agressive.

-Enlèves tout de suite ta main de la, se plaignit Ciel.

-C'est marrant de te voir souffrir ainsi, pourtant le prof il doit te le toucher souvent.

L'élève continua à le toucher mais de manière violente, ce qui devenait désagréable pour Ciel.

-Arrêtes tout de suite, je t'en supplie, cela fait mal.

Ciel était en pleur et sa respiration de dégradait de plus en plus.

L'élève enleva sa main.

-Phantomhive, tu vas avoir le privilège de se faire baiser par moi. Prends cela comme un honneur.

L'élève lui baissa son pantalon et lui baissa son boxer.

-Il a dû déjà te prendre, je suis sûr que tu arrives cela, sale chienne.

-Je t'en prie, arrêtes, ne fais pas cela, supplia Ciel.

-Tu vas en avoir pour ton compte, Phantomhive.

L'élève retira son boxer.

-Tenez le bien les gars.

Ciel pensa que s'il y avait un enfer, il y était.

L'élève pénétra Ciel de manière violente et se déchaina sur lui.

-Alors tu aimes cela, tu n'es bon qu'à cela de toute facon, à être baisé par des mecs.

Ciel ne supportait pas la douleur.

-Arrêtes c'est insupportable, je t'en supplie.

L'élève continua comme cela pendant 15 minutes à la plus grande douleur de Ciel.

Quand il eu finis, Ciel avait atteint et était en très mauvais état, sa respiration était inquiétante et il ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Tu n'y as pas été un peu fort, il a l'air mort.

-Il n'a qu'à creuver.

Au même moment Alois se demandait ou était Ciel.

Claude était à côté de lui.

-Il est Ciel en fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais cela ne dit rien ne vaille. Tu l'as vu quand la dernière fois ?

-En cours de maths, il faut qu'on le retrouve.

-Ben il y a un moyen, Sebastian il a installé une puce pour savoir ou il est sur son portable, on n'a qu'à lui demander.

-Attends, Ciel il est au courant de cela ?

-Non c'est leur problème.

Claude appela Sebastian qui se déplaca vite et repéra vite ou était son petit ami.

Ils arrivèrent devant le vestiaire.

-Il est là, dit Sebastian.

-Il sait que tu as installé cela sur son portable ? dit Alois.

-Non et c'est mon problème, la preuve là c'est utile.

Sebastian entra et trouva son petit ami, à l'agonie sur le banc.

Il se précipita vers son petit ami.

-Ciel, tout va bien ? Qu'est ce qui t'a fait cela ? Depuis quand ta crise a commencé ?

-Sebastian, depuis 20 minutes, c'est le mec qui m'embêtait.

-Il faut appeler une ambulance, Claude.

-Non pas l'hôpital, restes avec moi, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas rester seul.

-Ok on va rentrer.

Sebastian pris l'inhalateur de Ciel et lui donna mais voilà c'était plus grave que ses crises précédentes.

-Tu devrais l'emmener à l'hôpital, c'est pire que d'habitude, dit Alois.

-L'hôpital ne fera que le stresser plus, Claude comment s'appelle l'élève qui lui a fait cela ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Tu comptes le frapper, c'est cela ?

-Oui mais c'est mon problème dis-moi son nom.

-C'est Natsu je l'ai en japonais.

-Ok je m'en occuperai.

Ciel en pleur et à la respiration difficile se releva, enfin essaya.

-Laisses-moi t'aider, ne te forces pas, on va rentrer.

-Emmènes moi ailleurs, je ne veux pas rester ici.

-On y va. Claude tu agis comme d'habitude avec cet élève et toi Alois ne va pas autour.

-Je ne vais pas laisser passer cela, il mérite de s'en prendre une.

-Tu as vus l'état de Ciel. S'il vient te voir, tu vas directement voir Claude, tu as compris.

-Oui …

-Je t'interdis aussi de rester à proximité de ce mec.

-Ok Claude.

Sebastian prit Ciel dans ses bras et le ramena à la maison.

Arrivé il posa Ciel sur le lit et allait appeler la mère de Ciel quand Ciel l'arrêta.

-Restes avec moi, je ne veux pas rester seul.

-Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas, je reviens.

-Sebastian, pourquoi vous m'appelez ? Mon fils a eu un souci ?

-Oui madame, à l'école on a agressé votre fils et il est en crise d'asthme sévère.

-Agressé par qui ?

-Un élève, je compte m'en occuper, il a refusé l'hôpital.

-Ciel a horreur de cela, il y a été une fois et depuis, que lui as fais cet élève ?

-Ciel a été violé par cet élève.

-Oh comment il a osé s'en prendre à mon fils, cet enfoiré !

-Je vais m'en occuper, ne vous en faites pas, il aurait sa fête.

-Comment vas Ciel ?

-Il semble paniqué et ne veut pas que je le laisse seul.

-Sebastian, restes avec lui, je m'occupe de l'école, je vais en dire deux mots au directeur, occupes toi bien de mon fils et donnes moi des nouvelles.

Sebastian raccrocha.

Il retourna près de Ciel.

-J'ai appelé ta mère, elle s'en occupe.

Ciel semblait comme dans un état de peur.

-On va porter plainte et tu ne retournes pas au lycée le temps de choper cet enfoiré.

-Je ne veux pas porter plainte, je veux rester là avec toi et ne plus sortir.

-Comme tu veux on pourra le faire plus tard, restes avec moi si cela te fait du bien.

Ciel resta collé à Sebastian tout le reste de la journée.

Sur le canapé, Sebastian avait Ciel positionné sur lui, les bras à son coup.

-Ciel, j'aime bien quand tu me colles mais tu ne veux pas t'asseoir à côté ?

-Non je veux rester à jamais comme cela.

-Cela ne pas être pratique pour se laver ou faire à manger.

-Je m'en fiche, je veux rester avec toi.

-Je ne suis pas un doudou.

-Si tu es le mien.

-Ciel je …

Sebastian le trouva mignon, il ne disait pas souvent ces mots.

Il fixa Ciel, l'embrassa.

Très vite, Sebastian bascula sur Ciel.

Sebastian passa ses mains sous le tee shit de Ciel et allait atteindre son boxer quand Ciel eu une réaction violente.

-Non ne me touches-pas, tu vas me faire du mal, éloignes-toi de moi.

-Ciel, c'est moi Sebastian, tout va bien, regardes-moi.

Ciel paniquait retrouva ses esprits.

-Je suis désolé Sebastian, je ne peux pas te donner cela, tu vas m'en vouloir et me détester.

-Non Ciel, c'est n'est pas ta faute, c'est normal qu'après ce qui te soit arrivé, je ne ferai plus rien promis.

-Je ne peux même pas t'offrir ce que tu veux ? Je ne te sers vraiment à rien.

Sebastian pris Ciel dans ses bras et le rassura.

-Si je t'aime sexe ou pas sexe. On le fera quand tu te sentiras près de nouveau.

-Oh Sebastian, c'était terrible, je voudrais mourir.

Sebastian se dit qu'il allait vraiment en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à celui qui avait osé faire du mal à son copain.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Tu as osé faire du mal à mon copain, je vais te le faire payer.

Dans ce chapitre, de la violence physique et verbale et une tentative de suicide.

Sebastian était bien décidé à régler ses comptes avec un certain Natsu.

Il l'avait repéré à la sortie du lycée et roulait à côté de lui.

-Petit, on a à parler, c'est toi qui a touché mon mec ?

-Oui t'es qui toi ? Ah t'es son mec le mec qu'on a viré parce qu'il a sauté un élève.

-Ouais c'est cela, tu as deux minutes qu'on discute ?

-Vous me voulez quoi ? Je me suis déjà occupé de ton mec non ? Il a dû apprécier ce que je lui ai fais.

Sebastian se senti perdre ses nerfs.

Il sorti de sa voiture et le pris par sa veste.

-On va parler petit enfoiré, tu vas me suivre dans la voiture sans faire d'histoire.

L'élève n'avait pas le choix, il monta avec Sebastian.

Sebastian roula jusqu'à un terrain vague et dans un coin ou personne ne passait ou rarement.

-On est ou ? demanda l'élève

-Peu importe que tu le saches puisque que tu n'es pas sûr de rentrer.

-Vous savez que si vous me tuez, vous irez en prison.

-J'ai parlé de te tuer ? Non on va discuter.

Sebastian prit Natsu par le bras et le balanca par terre fortement avant de le positionner par force par terre.

-Vous comptez faire quoi ? J'ai déjà baisé ton mec, tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai aimé le voir souffrir.

Sebastian ne retient pas son coup et lui en mit une en pleine figure.

-Tu te crois malin en disant cela ? T'es qu'un sale connard de violeur et tu as osé t'en prendre à mon mec ? Tu te crois le plus fort, tu penses mal petit.

-Oh c'est mignon tu défends ton mec, c'est n'est pas moi le pédophile qui couche avec un gamin.

Sebastian ne se retenait plus ses coups et se lâcha sur le visage de l'élève.

-Arrêtez, supplia l'élève.

-Je pourrais faire pire tu sais, tu veux savoir ce que cela fait d'être violé par un mec ?

-Vous n'oseriez pas !

Sebastian forca l'élève à se retourner et maintenait ses mains.

-Vous faites quoi là ?

-Te montrer ce que cela fait d'être violé, pour que tu vois à ton tour.

Sebastian baissa son pantalon et le boxer de l'élève

-Je suis désolé, ne faites pas cela, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrais pour me faire pardonner.

-Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir si facilement ? Tu lui a laissé une chance à lui quand il t'a supplié d'arrêter ?

-Je suis désolé, dit l'élève en panique tremblant de peur.

Sebastian le rhabilla.

-Je ne suis pas un connard de violeur comme toi. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, on va au poste de police, tu te dénonces et tu n'approches plus de mon mec.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Au poste de police, l'élève se dénonca, comme il était mineur, ses parents furent prévenus, pour la suite seule la justice ferait son travail.

Sebastian rentrait chez lui retrouver son petit ami.

Au même moment Ciel était sur le balcon, Sebastian vivait au 8ème étage.

-Il me déteste et je ne lui sers plus à rien, ma vie est finie, je devrais en finir.

Ciel était au bord du balcon, prêt à sauter.

Sebastian arrivait quand il le vu.

-Ciel qu'est -ce que tu fais dehors ?

-Je veux mourir Sebastian, je ne sers plus à rien et je ne peux pas vivre avec cela, tout me fait peur maintenant et je ne pourrais plus te satisfaire.

-Ciel, je t'aime, éloignes toi du bord.

-Non ma vie est foutue, Sebastian, il ne me reste plus rien et j'ai plus envie de rien.

Sebastian essaya de s'approcher de Ciel.

-Approches plus et je saute.

-Ciel ok mais promets moi de t'éloigner.

-Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, je suis un fardeau pour toi.

-Non je t'aime Ciel et si tu sautes je sauterai aussi, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Ciel se rapprochait de plus en plus du bord et s'apprêtait à sauter.

Sebastian ne réfléchit pas. Il sauta sur lui et l'immobilisa au sol.

-Lâches-moi Sebastian, je veux mourir.

-Tu te rends compte que si je meurs, je te perdrais, et je t'aime à en mourir. On fera ce qu'il faut pour que tu te sentes mieux et je serai là pour toi, tout le temps, alors s'il te plait ne refais plus cela.

Sebastian était en pleur et Ciel aussi.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Dans la vie, il y a des bons moments et des difficiles.

Sebastian était encore sous le choc, son petit ami avait tenté de se suicider.

Il essayait de l'inciter à manger, mais ce n'était pas facile.

-Ciel manges un peu juste pour moi.

-Non je n'ai pas faim, j'ai juste envie de dormir.

-Tu pourras dormir après, mais manges avant.

-Ok.

Sebastian aida Ciel à manger et à chaque boucher, il était déjà plus rassuré.

Quand il eu fini, il se blottit contre Sebastian.

-Restes avec moi, ne pars pas.

-Je ne partirai pas.

Ciel s'était endormi peu après.

Sebastian le porta jusqu'au lit et un appel retenti.

C'était Claude.

-Tout va bien ? j'ai eu le message.

-Oui il s'est endormi.

-C'est alois, comment il va ?

-Bien, mais heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps.

-Quel enfoiré celui- là, je vais le démolir.

-Je lui ai déjà fais sa fête, ne fais rien.

-Donc demain, je dois m'attendre à le retrouver amoché ?

-Non il ne reviendra pas, crois-moi.

-Ciel a porté plainte ?

-Non pour l'instant, il n'est pas en état mais je l'ai forcé à se dénoncer. On portera plainte plus tard. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il aille mieux.

-Donnes nous des nouvelles.

-Oui bien sûr.

Sebastian raccrocha et retourna auprès de Ciel.

-Ou tu étais ?

-En train de parler avec Claude et Alois.

-Ils doivent m'en vouloir.

-Non je te répète que tu n'es coupable de rien, c'est toi la victime. On portera plainte quand tu te sentiras de sortir.

-Merci, Sebastian.

Ciel se rendormit.

Le lendemain, la mère de Ciel était dans le bureau du directeur.

-Madame, je comprends votre colère mais votre fils est un peu responsable. Il s'est quand même affiché avec son professeur. Dans un sens l'attitude de cet élève est la conséquence de cela.

-Comment osez-vous dire cela ? Mon fils s'est fait violer par un autre élève et a été trouvé dans un état lamentable et vous savez quoi, là il est au plus mal à cause de cette rumeur. Vous avez laissé se propager et n'avait rien fait contre l'élève qui l'a menacé plusieurs fois. Sans compte les conséquences du viol, mon fils a tenté de se suicider.

-Il n'est pas venu m'en parler. Désolé pour vous, je ne suis pas responsable des actes de mes élèves.

-Vus votre attitude, il ne pouvait pas et qu'auriez- vous fait de toute facon ?

-Votre fils est le fautif dans l'histoire, il n'avait qu'à être plus discret et de plus l'élève est mineur alors que le professeur est majeur. Il s'est mit hors la loi tout seul.

-Vous êtes lamentable comme directeur, vous insinuez que mon fils a choisis de se faire violer ?

-Non mais il a agi en pouvant faire penser qu'il était ouvert aux relations sexuelles. En ayant des relations avec un adulte, les gens ont pu le penser disponible. Je dirai même que le pire c'est ce professeur qui a profité ouvertement de son élève.

-Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, mon fils ne reviendra jamais dans ce lycée.

La mère sortie, en colère comme jamais.

Plus tard, elle passa chez Sebastian.

-Bonjour madame.

-Bonjour Sebastian, ou est mon fils ?

-Sur le lit, comment cela s'est passé ?

-Il ne reconnait pas la responsabilité de l'élève et dit que c'est vous qui auriez profité de lui et incité d'autres élèves à le voir en possible relation sexuelle.

-Il en a toujours contre moi.

Sa mère alla voir son fils qui était en pyjama, allonger dans le lit l'air ailleurs.

-Comment ca va ? Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?

-Non pas envie.

-J'essaierai tout à l'heure de lui faire manger quelque chose, soyez rassurée.

-Il faut que tu manges, Ciel, sinon tu vas avoir des soucis, tu veux aggraver ton asthme ?

-De toute facon, à quoi cela sert de manger ou de vivre ?

Sa mère tomba en larme devant les propos de son fils.

-Madame, je veillerai à ce qu'il aille bien et mange.

Il la raccompagna.

-Ciel c'est ta mère, elle s'inquiète pour toi, Alois et Claude aussi.

-Je n'ai envie de voir et parler à personne, à part toi.

-Alois t'envoi des messages et tu ne réponds pas, cela te ferait peut-être du bien de lui parler ou tu veux peut-être que je l'invite ?

-Fais comme tu veux, mais reste avec moi, j'ai peur tout seul.

-De quoi tu as peur ?

\- De voir des gens, qu'ils me touchent, de sortir.

-Tu ne retourneras évidemment pas au lycée et personne ne te touchera, à part moi.

Ciel vint vers Sebastian et se colla contre lui.

-Toi tu ne me feras jamais de mal ?

-Non Ciel.

Plus tard, ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis, Ciel, bien collé à Sebastian qui s'y était fait.

Ciel rêvait de son bourreau.

 **Partie rêvée :**

-Tu es à moi, encore et encore je te ferai subir la même chose.

L'élève était sur Ciel et le touchait de manière désagréable, il le touchait en y mettant la plus grande violence.

-Arrêtes, je t'en prie, c'est insupportable.

Il revivait son agression encore et encore toutes les nuits.

-Non arrêtes, je ne veux pas, par pitié.

Sebastian réveilla Ciel paniqué.

-Ciel, tout va bien, c'était un rêve, personne ne te fera du mal.

Ciel explosa en larmes.

-Sebastian, c'est terrible et s'il revenait et qu'il ….

-Il ne reviendra pas et il ne te fera plus jamais rien.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui puisqu'il finira en prison.

-Oh Sebastian comme je me déteste.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

-Moi je t'aime et je ne supporte pas que tu dises du mal de toi, avancons ensemble veux- tu ?

-Je t'aime aussi, Sebastian, dit Ciel en pleurant.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Essayer c'est bien, mais aimer c'est mieux.

Dans ce chapitre, de la violence physique et verbale.

Le matin, au cours de Claude. L'élève en question, le violeur de Ciel était dans sa classe, à son grand regret.

Alois n'arrêtait pas de le regarder méchamment.

Claude lui tentait de finir son cours mais il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, le frapper.

A la fin du cours, Claude demanda à Natsu de rester.

-Pourquoi monsieur, il y a un souci ?

Alois allait partir mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi Claude voulait intervenir.

-Tu ne dois pas t'en mêler, dit Alois.

-C'est mon problème, sors de la classe et on voit après.

Alois sorti.

-Dis donc vous êtes bien proche de vos élèves, attendez, vous baisez avec Alois ?

Claude s'avanca vers son élève et le poussa, pas violemment mais assez pour le faire tomber par terre.

-Modères ton langage, petit con, déjà on fait l'amour, on ne baise pas. Toi je doute que tu en connaisses le sens, vus ta tête personne ne doit vouloir de toi.

-Monsieur vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme cela, vous allez avoir des ennuis. En plus je dirai à tout le monde que vous couchez avec un élève et vous serez virez.

-Vas-y je m'en fous, c'est n'est pas moi qui suis un violeur en liberté, il faut vraiment être un enfoiré pour s'en prendre à un mec innocent.

-Parles pour toi sale pédophile.

L'élève se prit un coup violent du pied de Claude en plein dans son visage.

-Monsieur, j'ai déjà eu ma dose avec l'autre tafiole, alors vous pouvez continuer que cela ne changera rien.

Claude lui mit un coup encore plus violent que le premier. Son visage était en sang.

-Tu peux répéter ? Sérieux qui t'a appris à parler des gens comme cela. Un peu plus de respect pour les gens plus vieux que toi.

-Ben c'est ce que vous êtes non ? Ciel, et votre copain dont je me ferai bien l'affaire.

Puis une pluie de coups lui tomba dessus.

Claude le prit par sa chemise.

-Tu le touches et tu es mort, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas pour que tu finisses sur un lit d'hôpital, tu as compris ?

-Monsieur, je vais me plaindre au directeur et il vous virera.

-Fais-le, c'est n'est pas moi qui vais finir en prison et tu sais ce que l'on fait au violeur en prison ? Ce sera bien pire que tout ce que tu as subis maintenant. Allez casses toi maintenant et tu es viré de mon cours, si je ne te vois qu'une seule fois.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me virer.

-Si allez dégages de ma vue.

L'élève sorti.

-Ton copain, c'est un malade, je vais vous dénoncer et vous serez bien dans la merde après.

-Fais ce que tu veux.

Puis Claude rejoint Alois.

-On fait quoi si tout le monde le sait ? Ils peuvent te virer ?

-C'est possible mais le directeur me doit un service, il ne le fera pas. Il ne devrait pas t'approcher avec ce que je lui ai fais. Tu vas voir Ciel après les cours ?

-Ouais, pas toi ?

\- Non je ne pense pas qu'il m'apprécie.

-Si je pense.

La journée se fini.

Alois alla chez Sebastian.

Sebastian avait pris ses congés pour l'année pour rester en permanence ave Ciel le temps qu'il se remette

-Alois, entre.

-Ciel va mieux ?

-Cela dépend. Il est sur le canapé.

Ciel était allongé sur le canapé, il ne semblait pas s'intéresser au programme à la télé.

-Ciel, Alois est là pour te voir.

Ciel ne semblait pas réagir à la présence de son ami.

Alois s'assit à côté de Ciel.

-Tu gardes tes fringues depuis quand ? Et depuis quand tu n'as pas pris de douche ?

-Je ne sais plus.

-J'ai déjà essayé de le convaincre de manger, cela c'est secondaire. Si tu lui racontais des trucs intéressants ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ben au lycée, tout le monde rejette ce connard et ce matin Claude s'en est occupé.

-Je lui avais demandé de ne rien faire pourtant.

-Oh, t'inquiètes il était juste un peu en sang. Tu ne veux pas que l'on sorte ou qu'on regarde un anime ou lire un manga ?

-Non je n'ai pas envie.

-Je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé hier avec Claude, je regardais un anime sur à la télé et il m'a posé une question.

Ciel semblait un semblant d'intérêt pour la conversation.

-Ah quoi ?

-Ben il y avait une fille avec une grosse poitrine et Claude m'a demandé si je la trouvais excitante.

-Ah tu as répondus quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je lui ai dis que je ne regardais pas les filles et que cela ne me faisait rien. Il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà couché ou embrasser une fille, je lui ai dis que non. Après je lui ai demandé si lui oui. Il a dit que non, il a essayé mais il a pu aller jusqu'au bout et que la fille l'a laissé en plan, le pauvre.

-Pas étonnant, il est gay.

-Et toi tu as déjà essayé ? demanda Alois.

-Oui une fois mais je n'ai pas aimé.

-Tu as essayé une fois ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je ne te l'ai jamais dis, c'est vrai.

-Après il y avait un yaoi à la télé et le mec c'était sa première fois et l'autre mec il n'allait pas avec de la douceur.

-Alois c'est n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée …

-Ah c'est vrai, mais Claude il a dit qu'il trouvait le mec sexy.

-Alois, tu parles d'autres choses que de sexe des fois ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non sinon je parle de manga et d'animes.

-Qui ont un rapport avec le sexe aussi.

Ciel ria sans raison.

-Ciel, cela fait plaisir de te voir sourire.

-Ouais mais qu'est ce qui est drôle ? demanda Alois.

-C'est vrai que tu ne parles que de cela. Et votre conversation m'a amusé. Alois, tu parles que de sexe la plupart du temps.

Sebastian fut un peu rassuré de voir Ciel sourire même peu.

Alois parti.

-Ciel on doit parler de quelque chose, je sais que tu ne veux pas sortir mais il faut que tu portes plainte, je sais que cela va être dur de tout expliquer mais il faut le faire si tu veux qu'il y ai des poursuites et qu'il soit poursuivi.

-Je veux bien mais pas seul, et on rentre après.

-Ok j'irai avec toi et ta mère aussi.

Le lendemain, Ciel porta plainte. Sorti du poste de police, il demanda à Sebastian de rentrer.

-Merci de vous occuper de mon fils, je suis rassurée qu'il soit bien tombé.

-De rien, on va rentrer.

-Ciel par contre, il serait temps de te laver.

-Oui Ciel ta mère a raison.

Arrivé à leur domicile, Sebastian proposa à Ciel de l'aidait à enlever ses vêtements.

-Je veux bien mais tu viens avec moi, je ne veux pas rester seul dans la baignoire.

Sebastian avait peur de mal faire, en effet son petit ami le collait mais il évitait tous les autres contacts physiques de peur de l'effrayé encore.

Sebastian accompagna donc Ciel, prenant soin de ne pas trop le toucher.

Ciel avait compris la gêne de Sebastian.

-Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, je sais que tu ne feras rien de mal mais je ne peux pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, je comprends.

-Tu crois que l'envie reviendra un jour ?

-Surement, ce genre de chose cela revient naturellement.

Ils sortirent de la baignoire.

Le soir même, Ciel essayait de lire sans grand intérêt.

-Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? demanda Sebastian.

Sebastian s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde comme d'habitude.

-De la pizza.

Sebastian fut étonné.

-Bien, je vois que tu recommences à vouloir manger.

Un portable sonna.

-Je prends, c'est Claude.

Sebastian alla dans la chambre.

-Allo ? Comment va le gamin ?

-Le gamin ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme cela ?

\- Ben ce sont deux gamins, Alois aussi.

-Oui tu appelles pour quoi ?

-Pour prendre des nouvelles de toi et lui.

-Ah tout va bien pour moi, lui il semble retrouver l'envie de manger.

-Bien et il bloque toujours sur les contacts physiques. Et la nuit, toujours des cauchemars ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas grave, cela reviendra. Aussi mais moins fréquent.

-Cela ne va pas te manquer ?

-Un peu. Mais j'ai peur de le toucher et qu'il pense que je veux l'agresser.

-Tu n'y peux rien sur les conséquences de ce qu'il a subi, tu peux juste le rassurer et si progressivement tu tentais des approches rassurantes et non sexuelles ?

-Comment cela ?

-Ben un massage ou un simple câlin sans rien de sexuelle.

-je vois, je vais essayer.

Sebastian raccrocha.

Ils mangèrent et la soirée passa vite.

Ciel semblait avoir un intérêt pour une émission qui passait sur une chaine.

Sebastian décida de suivre les conseils de son ami.

-Ciel, viens sur moi.

-Pardon Sebastian ?

Ciel avait bien entendu et il semblait déjà paniqué.

-Viens tu ne risques rien.

Ciel monta sur les genoux de Sebastian pas vraiment à l'aise.

-Que ressens tu quand nous sommes comme cela ?

-Ben j'ai peur parce que tu peux en profiter pour prendre le dessus et profiter de moi.

-Ciel tu as confiance en moi non ? t'ai-je déjà forcé ou t'ai-je fais du mal ?

-Non.

-Donnes moi tes mains.

Ciel hésitant le fit.

-Tu vois mes mains ? Elles ne sont là que pour te faire du bien, elles ne te feront jamais de mal.

-Je sais ….

Ciel posa la main de Ciel sur son cœur.

-Tu entends ? C'est tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi.

-Sebastian, je …

-Je t'aime Ciel, on va surmonter cela ensemble.

Ciel se blottit dans les bras de Sebastian.

-J'aime bien quand comme tu cela avec moi, mais j'aimerai aussi que tu redeviennes joyeux et comme tu étais avant. Celui qui me fixer pendant tout mon cours et ne suivait rien et se fâchait pour un rien. Celui qui me parlait en osant me prendre de haut et qui envoyait balader tout le monde en se fichant de tout et du regard des gens.

-Ah j'ai toujours pensé que ce genre du côté de ma personnalité t'énervait.

-Non j'aime tout de toi.

-Merci d'être si patient avec moi.

-J'aurai toute la patience avec toi, toujours.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Un jour la vie reprend son court.

Trois mois avaient passés et Ciel reprenait peu à peu une vie normale. Il commencait à sortir de nouveau de chez lui et envisageait de reprendre ses études laissées en pause. Il envisageait même de commencer à travailler.

Il décida d'en parler à son petit ami.

-Je veux reprendre mes études et trouver un petit boulot.

-C'est bien mais tu envisages de retourner au lycée ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je préfère que tu ne retournes pas à l'ancien et un nouveau m'inquiète aussi, tu pourrais reprendre par correspondance et obtenir ton diplôme et après passer les concours d'entrée pour les facs.

-Oui je pourrais, tu n'as rien contre le fait que je travaille ?

-Non mais tu n'as peur d'avoir trop de pression ?

-Non je pense y arriver.

C'est ainsi que Ciel reprit ses études, Alois l'aidait souvent.

Ciel avait été engagé dans une boutique d'animes, mangas et objets dérivés.

Cela se passait bien.

Un jour alors qu'il travaillait, un client familier à Ciel rentra dans la boutique.

-Salut des gens m'ont dit que tu travaillé là, on peut se parler ? demanda l'élève.

L'élève en question était Natsu, celui qui l'avait agressé.

Ciel paniqua à sa vus.

-Je prends ma pause, tu me remplaces ? demanda Ciel à sa collègue.

-Oui pas de souci.

Ciel voulait fuir ce client indésirable.

Natsu le poursuivit jusque dehors.

-Ne t'approches pas de moi, dit Ciel.

-Je suis venus m'excuser, je ne te ferai rien de mal.

-Je ne te crois pas, éloignes- toi de moi et ne m'approches plus.

L'élève s'avanca et se mit à genoux devant Ciel, étonné.

-Je suis désolé, si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais. Je sais que tu ne peux pas oublier ce qui s'est passé mais pardonnes moi.

-Tu espères que je te pardonne ? Tu sais ce que j'ai traversé à cause de toi ? Tes excuses, je m'en balance, tu peux te les garder.

-Ciel je comprends mais j'ai pris conscience de mes actes et je ne demande que ton pardon.

Je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour que tu me pardonnes, je t'en supplie.

-Tout ce que je veux ? Tu dégages de ma vue et tu ne viens plus me voir.

-Je sais que je suis la pire personne au monde. Tu peux me frapper si tu veux je le mérite.

-Non tu ne mérites rien de ma part. Je dois retourner bosser.

Ciel reparti dans le magasin.

Le soir même, Sebastian rentrait de son travail.

-Encore dragué aujourd'hui ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui j'ai dû refuser deux rendez-vous et un gokon (du speed dating organisé en groupe) avec d'autres collègues.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas que tu es casé ?

-Tu as vus ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? Je préfère éviter. Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui mais il est venu.

-Comment il a su ou tu bossais ?

-Je ne sais pas, il voulait que lui pardonne, jamais cela n'arrivera.

-C'est déjà bien qu'il ai été viré du lycée après cela, si il ressent de la culpabilité envers toi c'est qu'il a conscience de son geste, je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner.

-Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai, il voulait même que je me venge.

-Oui que je lui fasse payer mais cela ne changera rien, il a foutu ma vie en l'air et il ne pourra jamais rien faire pour revenir en arrière.

Sebastian voyant son petit ami bien mal, il décida le réconforter.

-Tu deviens pire que le chat avec ce canapé, à toujours t'allonger sur le canapé.

-Je prends plus de place que le chat.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais tu es aussi agréable à câliner.

Sebastian s'allongea sur Ciel et le prit par la taille.

-Tu sembles moins réfractaire au contact physique, ces temps- ci.

-Oui mais avec toi, c'est différent, dit Ciel.

-J'aime bien t'entendre dire ce genre de chose, tu parais si innocent.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu me dis ce genre de chose, je ne sais jamais quoi te répondre.

-Pourquoi cela te gêne ?

-Assez oui, dit Ciel rougissant aux propos de Sebastian.

-Ciel retournes toi.

\- Non je ne préfère pas. Et décales toi s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme cela.

-Te voir ?

Sebastian compris en s'aventurant un peu plus bas.

-Ciel, je t'avais dis que l'envie reviendrait au bout d'un moment.

Sebastian hésitait entre tenter une approche plus directe ou ne rien faire de peur de se prendre un rejet.

Il décida de tenter.

-Ciel retournes toi, je peux m'en occuper.

-Non je ne préfère pas.

Sebastian ne voulait pas brusquer Ciel mais décida de l'aider un peu.

Il retourna Ciel et le forca à se retrouver face à lui.

Il semblait paniqué et mal à l'aise devant Sebastian.

-Je sais cela fait 3 mois que nous n'avons rien fait et que tu dois paniquer, mais tu as confiance en moi non ? Je ne ferai rien de mal ou que tu ne veuilles pas. Ciel je t'aime et chaque fois que je te vois j'ai envie de sauter dessus.

-Sebastian, je t'aime aussi mais tu dois être terriblement décu, je ne te satisfais pas.

-Tu crois que je suis avec toi, c'est pour le sexe uniquement ? Je suis avec toi pour tout ce que tu es mais c'est vrai que tu es incroyablement sexy.

Ciel rougit à ses mots.

-J'aime que cela te mette mal à l'aise et que tu sois si innocent.

-Arrêtes de dire ce genre de chose.

-J'ai envie de toi maintenant, je peux te toucher.

Ciel hésitait mais l'envie pris le dessus sur la peur.

-Oui mais fais-le doucement.

-Je serai doux, promis.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Quand l'envie revient, tout va bien.

Sebastian s'occupait de Ciel.

Il prenait un soin particulier à satisfaire son amant.

-Sebastian, je vais bientôt jouir, éloignes-toi.

-Pas de soucis, tu peux.

Ciel jouit dans la bouche de Sebastian.

-C'est dégoutant, comment tu peux avaler cela ?

-Ben cela fait partie de toi ? J'aime tout en toi.

-Comment est-ce que tu fais pour détourner de cette manière tout ce que je dis ?

-Comment cela ?

-Tu sors toujours ce genre de phrase dans ce genre de situation.

-Et tu n'aimes pas ? Tu préfères plus de vulgarité ?

-Non quand même pas.

-Bon on en reste là pour aujourd'hui.

Ciel fut étonné.

-On n'a rien fais depuis des mois et tu veux arrêter là.

-Oui maintenant l'envie est revenue, rien ne presse.

-Mais je voulais continuer, moi ? se plaignit Ciel.

-Ravis de l'entendre.

Le temps avait passé, Ciel avait fini ses études, passé des concours pour entrer à la fac et avait réussi.

Il allait désormais sur ses 18 ans.

-Tu vas être majeur, tu veux faire quelque chose ?

-Non pas spécialement.

-Tu devrais, on n'est pas majeur tous les jours, un resto cela irait, c'est Alois qui propose.

-Oui mais pas toute la soirée alors.

Sebastian contact Alois par message.

« Il est d'accord pour un resto, après ma surprise à moi. »

« Oh quel genre de resto ? Ah oui cette surprise. »

-Alois veut savoir quel genre de resto.

-Peu importe, ramen et sushi c'est bien. »

« Ramen, sushi ? »

« Ok »

Quelques jours plus tard, dans le restaurant, tout le monde était réuni.

-Dis pourquoi tu es là Claude ? demanda Ciel.

-Pour surveiller les autres mecs, répondit Claude.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux les surveiller ? demanda Alois.

-Parce qu'un mec aussi mignon que toi, on va vouloir me le piquer.

-Arrêtes de dire cela dans un restaurant.

-Pourquoi ? Cela te gêne ?

-Oui un peu.

-Les jeunes sont gênés pour si peu, dit Claude.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser en vous regardant, dit Ciel.

-Ne penses pas en les regardant, dit Sebastian.

Plus tard, le repas bien entamé, Ciel avait hâte de partir.

-On s'en va, je vais aux toilettes avant.

Ciel parti, Sebastian en profita pour discuter de sa surprise pour Ciel après.

-Je ne sais pas si cela lui plaira, il va me trouver ringard.

-Ben non le romantisme c'est plutôt rare, dit Alois.

-Tu parles pour moi ? demanda Claude.

-Non, dit Alois.

Sebastian décida de rejoindre Ciel.

-Tu vas ou là ? demanda Alois.

-Il va tâter le terrain, répondit Claude.

Sebastian entra dans les toilettes.

-Sebastian, on peut y aller.

Sebastian plaqua Ciel contre le mur.

-Sebastian, tu as vu ou on est ? Si tu veux faire cela, on peut le faire à la maison.

-Le faire ailleurs, de temps en temps, c'est bien.

-T'es vraiment un pervers pour avoir ce genre d'idée.

-Oui mais cela tu le savais déjà, toi qui te plains que je suis trop attentionné.

-Il y a un juste milieu.

-Maintenant qu'on y est, tu es partant ?

-Oui vas-y.

Sebastian masturbait son amant qui semblait apprécier.

-Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian.

-J'aime quand tu cris mon nom, c'est excitant.

-Je ne tiens plus.

-Viens donc alors.

Ciel jouit dans la main de Sebastian.

-Toujours aussi rapide.

-La ferme, je ne te demande pas de commenter.

-On rentre maintenant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Attends tu ne comptes pas continuer ? demanda Ciel.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie.

-T'es difficile à comprendre.

Ils revinrent à table.

-On s'en va.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, dit Alois.

-Tu ne devines pas ? demanda Claude.

-Je préfère ne rien dire, dit Ciel.

Ils partirent du restaurant.

Devant la porte de l'appartement, Sebastian stoppa Ciel un instant.

-Pourquoi on n'entre pas ? demanda Ciel.

-Ciel je dois te demander de rester un peu à l'extérieur, tu ne dois pas poser de questions.

-Ok mais pas plus de 10 minutes.

-Merci beaucoup.

Sebastian préparait une surprise romantique, ils n'avaient rien de plus poussés depuis un moment alors il comptait créer une ambiance propice.

Il avait installé un chemin de pétales de rose jusqu'à la chambre et posé des bougies un peu partout autour du lit.

-Je peux entrer maintenant ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian ouvra la porte.

-Oui tu peux.

Ciel entra et vu le chemin de rose.

-Pourquoi est- ce qu'il y a des fleurs par terre ?

-Suis et tu verras.

Sebastian disparu.

-Attends tu vas ou ?

-Suis le chemin et tu verras.

-Ok, tiens il y a des mots par terre.

Ciel prit le premier.

« Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. »

Ciel prit le second.

« Je pourrais faire tout pour toi par amour. »

-Tu les trouves ou tes phrases ?

-Continus tu y es presque, dit Sebastian.

-Ok le dernier.

« Encore un dernier effort, tu es majeur maintenant, je ne risque plus rien. »

-Attends tu ne risquais pas vraiment grand-chose avant, dit Ciel.

Ciel ne su quoi dire devant l'ambiance créé par son petit ami.

-Oh si je m'attendais à cela, attends tu avais tout prévu, c'est pour cela que tout à l'heure tu n'as pas poursuivi ?

-Oui, tu mérites mieux que des endroits glauques.

-Oh Sebastian c'est …

-Ringard ?

-Non on ne m'a jamais sorti cela.

-Rien ne sera jamais ringard avec toi, dit Sebastian

-Désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais on peut aller jusqu'au bout ? demanda Ciel.

-C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, tu m'étonnes toujours.

Sebastian se jeta sur Ciel qui finit sur le lit.

-J'avais prévu une approche plus romantique mais tu m'as donné envie directement.

-Tu peux mais tu y vas doucement.

-J'irai doucement, dit Sebastian en l'embrassant

-Je t'aime Sebastian.

-Plus que tout moi aussi, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel.

-Accroches toi à moi, si cela te rassure.

Ciel s'accrocha à Sebastian.

-J'aime te savoir proche de moi, dit Sebastian.

-Sebastian, augmentes un peu la vitesse, dit Ciel.

-Comme tu veux.

Le rythme s'accélérant, Ciel ressentit enfin une sensation de plaisir.

-Sebastian, c'est bon.

-C'est aussi bon pour moi, dit Sebastian.

-Venons ensemble.

-Je viendrais toujours avec toi.

Peu de temps après, un message se fit entendre.

-C'est qui ? demanda Ciel

Sebastian regarda son portable.

« Alors vous avez baisé ? »

« Quel langage ! Oui on l'a fait. »

« Félicitations alors. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne va pas te lâcher de sitôt maintenant, le gamin. »

« J'espère bien qu'il n'aura jamais envie de partir. »

-Il dit quoi Claude ? demanda Ciel.

-Rien d'intéressant, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian espérait bien que cela dur pour toujours, mais la vie réserve parfois beaucoup de choses.


End file.
